WHAT IF?
by crybaby452
Summary: It's a jommy of course, what happens when Jude find out Tommy isnt coming to her big birthday party at GMAJOR.
1. Chapter 1

It was Jude's big birthday. The one where everyone was going to be at. She was finally going to be eighteen years old, and her one goal for her birthday was Tommy. Of course everyone thought she was a slut who would sleep around with anyone, but the truth was she was waiting for the one person that she has been in love with since that very moment walking into G-Major. She didn't care what everyone thought. But what if Tommy didn't feel for her the way she felt for him. There is what Sadie said on the stairs that Tommy got in a fight over her. How could that be if he looked at me with such a passion, caring, the way he caressed my skin. He just couldn't still like my sister. He just had to feel something for me I mean, I cant have all these feelings and him have so little. I guess we will find out.

D was throwing me a big birthday bash at G-Major, My plan is to party hard have a kick ass time then later on that night I will not be going home with Sadie I will be going back with Tommy.

MY BIRTHDAY

I spent all day pre-pairing for my birthday I took in as much consideration to my underwear as to the thing over it. I decided that I was going to go all out with everything, first I was going to wear a Red dress for passion, it fell just past my knee, the back was bear except where the laces crossed and my hair was simply falling down my back in curly strains. My shoes where a black strappy high heel and for my underwear it simply was a black lacy thong, not to show lines in the dress. I was dressed to kill. And I knew just who to aim my sights on. I was introduced by white lies, at my request. Sadly there was Karma right there as I came out which was okay because tonight wasn't about Karma and are fighting tonight was to celebrate the fact that I was now eighteen and the more important fact that I finally was going to be with Tommy. I looked around of course D was on the mic, Sadie was standing by Kwest. There where my parents even though they didn't look to happy about it, there was Jamie and Patsy, but as far as I could see there was no Tommy. The one person I want to be at my party and he was a no show. That could not be, I leaned over to D and whispered, "Where is Tommy?"

"Oh, he had some business to take care of, he told me to tell you he was sorry he cant be here, also I have his gift its in my office, you can go get it whenever you want."

"Thanks." Business my ass. My mission cut out here early and kill Tommy! I mingled with everyone for about thirty minutes making sure to dance with Sadie and chat up to some of the reporters that where there. I had ten minutes before I had to go on stage and perform. Karma only said a few distasteful things to me since I arrived so all an all I felt pretty good except I wanted to have Tommy there by me. I slipped into D's office surprisingly un-noticed. There on the desk was a black jewelry case with my name on it. I opened it and inside was a beautiful necklace, it was a silver chain and on the end was a small silver key with little diamonds at the base of it. It was perfect the note said, " Jude, Sorry I couldn't be there I had some family come into down unexpectedly, I wish I could have been there for you, but I know you will do just fine by yourself. Always Tommy." He could have brought his family here. Jude's train of thought was interrupted by sadie coming in to check on me. "Hey you, you have to be on stage in five minutes. What do you got there?"

"Its my birthday present from Tommy."

Sadie took the box from me and ran her finger over it, "This is really nice, well we always new he had great taste, you wanna put it on?"

"Would you?"

"Of course turn around." Sadie pulled it from the box and slipped it around her neck. "It looks stunning on you."

"Thanks we better get out there, I still have to sing."

"Yeah, why isn't Tommy here?"

"He had family come into town."

"Oh, okay. So tonight I was thinking me and you should have a sleepover since your no longer a child anymore. You know one last night to be girly before you really have to grow up."

"Oh thanks Sadie but I think I wanna be alone tonight, I'm planning on going over to the warehouse and work out some of my songs. Sorry how about tomorrow night?"

"Sure that sounds great."

Sadie started to walk to the door, "Sadie…" Sadie turned to see Jude say, "Thanks for being my big sister, I wouldn't want anyone else." Sadie walked to Jude and hugged her. "Come on we got to go before Darius kills us." For the rest of the night I sang three songs, got insulted twice by Karma, Received a few presents, and had too much cake, which inevitably got all over Jamie's face. I watched everyone leave the only one left was me and Darius. "Okay D, I'm gonna head out, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah Jude, and happy birthday."

"Thanks. I still got a whole hour left." When I got into my car I was going to head to the warehouse but then again I still had an hour till midnight and Tommy should be home by now. I started to head out to Tommy's house.

I walked up the steps to Tommy's house slowly fixing my hair and dress as I did. I knocked on the door to have it answered by this beautiful brown haired girl wearing only a t-shirt and boyshorts. I was speechless A few moments passed and Tommy appeared behind the girl only wearing a pair of boxers. I turned and headed to my car, "JUDE, wait." I didn't I was sick of waiting. I got in and sped away to the warehouse. My cell phone went off but I ignored it. I didn't want to hear from Lil Tommy Q.

There I was sitting in the warehouse and I started to cry twenty minutes until my birthday is completely over. I wiped my tears away from my eyes and said out loud, "Time for me to grow up." I grabbed my guitar and started to sing.

I thought it could be you,

But ever time I think I know you,

You disappoint me more than you could ever know,

My life was good… normal even,

Then you flew threw my heart,

And I couldn't give you up,

But why you wernt my type not by far,

I herd a pounding coming from the door, either that's Sadie or that's Tommy. I'm hoping for Sadie. I opened the door and before I knew what was happening Tommy stormed in. "Shut Up!!! I am so sick of you getting the wrong idea and then hating me, For once I can speak my mind. First off there still is three minutes in your birthday so…Happy Birthday Jude." He marched over and kissed me hard on the mouth, I pushed him away.

"How dare you, you stood me up then you come prancing in here like a bat out of hell and have the balls to kiss me."

"I'm not done with my blurting out yet so be quite. Second off, I stood you up because I had family over and I havn't seen them in forever and I could not very well turn them down."

"Oh yeah FAMILY, that's why a girl half dressed answered your door at damn near midnight."

"You really think I would cheat, wait where not together so it wouldn't be cheating right?"

"Yeah right so why don't you get out, as far as I'm concerned your trespassing."

Tommy looked down at the floor gave a grunt of some sorts looked up and just staired at Jude, it was like all of a sudden he became very still and very serious. "Jude I would never hurt you on purpose you know that, and I would have given anything to be there tonight. You know that."

"If you weren't trying to hurt me why did you. Who was that girl standing in her underwear?"

"Jude I thought you knew me better than that, Sarah is my sister, my family in town was her and her son. She showed up earlier today with her son because she finally left her husband."

"You never told me you had a sister."

"You never asked." Jude walked over and sat down she looked down then said, "You could have brought her you know."

"I could have but I didn't, she needed me not a party certainly not a party full of celebrities and reporters." He walked over to me and sat down. "Jude I guess I should have called you but I really didn't want to ruin your night."

"You wouldn't have." He traced his finger down her neck and landed on the key.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Of course I like it you gave it to me."

"It cant be like this, you and me, we cant be together don't you see."

"No Tommy I don't see."

"I'm no good for you."

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide if you are good for me or not."

"No I…." He got cut off by Jude grabbing his face in between her hands and looking him in the eyes while saying, "Its always been you, always been us, cant you see that I'm totally and completely in love with you, and always have been." A tear slipped from her eye. Tommy couldn't take it anymore he pushed his fingers threw her hair and kissed her deeply. She met his kiss with just as much intensity and urgency as his was. They fell back onto the couch, Tommy was welcomed as he was cradled in between her legs. He couldn't stop kissing her, he couldn't believe he was kissing her. Tommy pulled away and said, "It has always been you, I've always been in love with you." Before she could say something Tommy covered his mouth with hers he felt a tear on her cheek. He pulled away and wiped her tear away. They both looked at eachother Jude smiled and said, "Finally." Tommy smiled down at her and kissed her again. He rested his forehead on hers groaned and said, "So whats next?"

"So what do you want to be next?"

"No Jude, its your move."

" Tommy all I want is you. And to tell you the truth I went to your house tonight to seduce you."

"Sarah always did have crappy timing." We both laughed a little. "Jude I love you and I want you more than anything but not on an old couch and in a rusty warehouse, at least not for our first time together."

"You do know Karma was lying right."

"Lying about what Jude?"

"I've never been with anyone. Sadie asked me the other day who I was waiting for, I didn't answer her."

"I thought you and speed…" He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed and said, "I could never. But I have a question for you, while Sadie and me where talking she said you got in a fight with kwest over her, why where you fighting over Sadie?"

"We weren't I was a little pissed that Kwest started to take over all my clients to say he was doing everything and I was feeling a little on edge so I started to fight with him because I was annoyed at him. Sadie was just an excuse then he said something about you, I punched him and then Sadie walked in. She thought it was over her but it was over you."

"Wait what did Kwest say about me?"

"He yelled at me for making a big deal about Sadie and him when she wasn't even the sister I wanted, and then he said basically I was no good for you."

"Is that where you got it into your head that you where no good for me, I can honestly tell you I have never been as happy as I am right now here lying in your arms." Tommy pulled the blanket over them and said, "By the way I didn't get to tell you how beautiful you look in that dress." She smiled and cuddled into his arms and fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jude awoke to Tommy stretching next to her. "What time is it?"

"A little over six we better get up, we have to be at work at eight." Tommy looked down at Jude's dress. "Do you have any clothes here that you can change into?"

"Yeah, There in the trunk over there, I like to spend the night here some times." He smiled kissed here then asked, "You wouldn't have a toothbrush in your little stash?" Jude just smiled and got up Tommy followed her she handed him her toothbrush and she started to pull out some jeans and a bra and a t-shirt. She then realized that she couldn't undo her dress by herself. "Tommy would you mind undoing my dress?"

"Sure no prob." He walked over to her as he was undoing the straps that laced up her dress he lingered slightly brushing his fingertips across her back. Jude stretched and moaned over his touch. When he was done undoing her dress she held it up with her hand and started to go behind the curtain. "Jude wait, are you embarrassed."

She turned to face him still holding up her dress with her hands. "Well I've never undressed myself in front of anyone especially in broad daylight."

"Well consider today a learning experience." She just stood there frozen like a deer in the headlights. Tommy walked over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly, she returned his kiss. He moved his hands up her back around her neck up to cup her face. He slid one hand down her neck to cover her hands that where still holding the dress up. He pulled away from her face and looked at her. He put his hands in between Jude's hands and pulled the fabric down exposing her breasts. Jude's arms fell to her sides she didn't know what else to do with them. Tommy knelt on his knees he kissed her skin right above her left breast, his hands slid up her sides and started to rub her back as his lips moved down her breast to take her nipple into his mouth. Jude gasped, she finally lifted her hands and pushed her fingers through Tommy's hair. Tommy moved his mouth to the next nipple making it as hard and wet as the other he started to move his mouth lower dipped his tongue into her belly button and scratching his teeth along her skin.

Tommy's hands found there way to Jude's hips where he slipped his hands into the fabric still there and pushed it all the way down. His eye's gazed upon her black lacy underwear and he exhaled deeply. His hands slid up the back of her legs slowly and cupped her butt. He slowly reached up and started to pull her underwear down her body exposing her self completely to Tommy. He slid his hands up her body as he slowly got of his knee's he brought her closer to him kissed her deeply, "You're beautiful every inch. Now there is no reason you should ever be shy around me again. By the way the next time I get to undress you I wont be able to help myself." She smiled as he one more time kissed her lips then. Jude finally started to get dressed not minding his watchful eyes gazing upon her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 OF JOMMY

Jude was sitting on in the studio trying to fix the thing she new that was wrong with her new song, but she was a little distracted. As soon as she got to the studio Tommy was no where to be found, turns out as soon as he got there he was pulled into the studio with Karma and Jude not wanting to be the jealous type has left them alone. They exchanged smiles when passing from studio to studio. But now she was trying to fix this problem and that didn't seem like a problem. To hell with it, Jude walked into the studio silently as Karma was singing "Waste my time." Even though she knew she was as quite as possible Tommy turned to her and smiled. He waved his hand to have her sit in the next seat. When Karma finished the song Tommy asked, "So what do you think?"

"Tommy, I know that you have to get it out as soon as possible but that was my freshman album and I feel that it was underdeveloped in some way, why don't you tweak the song so its different, I know it would be better than mine, but I can honestly say it would be better to bring someone in with her and sing with her."

"Kind of like what you and shay did?"

"No, different rhythm make it like a pop/jazz thing hip it up a bit, With shay I did the rap thing, Karma isn't into that."

"Karma what do you think?"

"As much as I hate to admit it she's right it is missing something, at least it will be a new and improved song."

"Okay I have an idea, but you two probably wont like it." They both looked at him weird. "I want to put in a more urban funk rhythm make the pace faster and I totally agree with you in bringing someone in to sing with her. And I already have an idea of who."

Karma smiled and said, "WHO?"

"I think you and Jude need to remake this song together." They both agreed to do it even though they didn't like the fact they would be working together. It was three hours later when they laid down the new pace and instrumentals and the singing was done. Jude and Tommy where discussing different arrangements when Karma walked in.

"Jude, I have to admit that if you didn't come in here like you did this wouldn't be as kick ass as. it is, I know this is going to set my career."

"Am I suppose to take that as a complement?"

"Take it as you wish and Tommy great job, I'm going to go get something to drink." Tommy turned back to the sound board and Jude watched as Karma left as soon as she saw Karma leave she turned to Tommy and said, "I'm glad I get to spend time with you at work finally."

Tommy turned towards her, "I'm sorry that I have been so focused on Karma's album…" Jude stopped him by saying, "Tommy don't this is a good step for you to take on some new kinds of music and with Karma's album sky rocketing so will yours as a hip new producer, no apologies she needs the help more than I do. I will keep on producing my album as long as you can spare at least one day a week to go over what I have been doing. Okay maybe two days." Tommy smiled leaned over and brushed his lips across hers. When he turned back to the sound board she said, "I think I'm also going to go take a break, I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay after you get back well finish up here and then go pitch the whole concept to D."

"Sounds good I hope he isn't to upset that we all decided this."

"I'm sure he will love the fact that you're finally helping out Karma." Jude rolled her eyes and headed out of the room.

Jude walked over to Sadie and said, "Hey Sades, how has your day been?"

"Long and boring, but it cant be as bad as yours spending the whole day with Tommy the guy who didn't show up last night, and Karma the backstabbing whore. What are you guys doing?"

"I'm helping them out with waste my time."

"Why?"

"Because this way I'm still a part of my song, and I still get a say in what is being done with it, plus I don't know I'm feeling nice today."

"What have you done with my sister, anyways, where still on for tonight right?"

"Yeah, of course I might be home a few hours after you though because we want waste my time to be edited in the next hour and submitted to Darius, he still doesn't know what where up to in there. He'll like it though."

"I sure hope so, I'm going to head home in about ten minutes how about I pick up pizza and chick flicks for tonight."

"You're the best, see you later on tonight."

A.N. Hey everyone sorry that I didn't write a better summery on the first chapter. Truth is I'm kind of old to this not new, I use to write all the time but I took a few years off and now back to it, I got to tell you it feels great to be writing again I hope to get the next few chapters up later on this week. There will be lots more with Tommy and Jude and what will D think about Jude and Karma singing waste my time in a jazzy/hip hop way. Who knows…..stay tuned and thanks for being patient…also I forgot to say I do not own instant star or any of there characters…peace out and please R&R!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 OF JOMMY

An thank you for your reviews I really do depend on the insight of what you all like I only rated this story so high is because of later on in the story hopefully soon it will get a little more detailed but I still want it to be about a story not about the whole lets get it on really fast without thinking, I'm not into that a relationship has to grow I hope you all will enjoy reading as much as I'm enjoy writing this. Thanks again.!!!!

One hour later Tommy and Jude where finally done mixing and tweaking with the song, it was time to got to Darius. Tommy, Jude and Karma all walked into Darius's office at the same time. They all sat there listening to the new mix, Darius didn't look happy about it. When the song ended they all looked at him waiting for an answer. Finally Darius smiled and said, "Who ever thought of this was a guineas it is the best thing I have herd in a long time, the mixing is fresh and both of them singing is going to give us big press. Tommy looks like I did the right thing in letting you produce Karma. And how exactly did Jude get pulled into this little project?"

"Well she came in to listen and threw out some suggestions and I took them and we ended up with this."

"Well then I am certainly glad I'm allowing you two to produce Jude's album, this song is going to be released in the next two and a half weeks as a single, I need a cover shoot with Jude and Karma together. Great Job, now get out of here."

They all walked out with smiles on their faces. Jude went to go get her stuff out of the other studio. She was just about to leave when Tommy came in and said, "Jude that song was so good, I still can't believe it."

"Believe it we make a great pair." He went over to her she dropped her bag and rapped her arms around him as he swung her around. She kissed him deeply, even though she wanted to stay like this forever she had to go she pulled away and said, "I have to go, remember Sadie and me are having a sleepover."

"Oh yeah, well have fun with your sister, I will get you alone one of these days."

"I can't wait but I really have to go bye." She brushed her lips across his and whispered, "Have I ever told you how completely sexy you are."

"No, have I ever told you how I'm completely in love with you." She smiled pulled away from his embrace grabbed her bag and left Tommy standing there watching her leave.

Later that night Sadie and I where just finishing up the notebook, "Sades, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what about?"

"When you where dating Tommy how long did it take for him to say he loved you?"

"Wow that's random, Tommy never did, I told him once that I loved him and he looked at me serious then he told me that he didn't say that he loved someone until he was absolutely sure, he told me that word has been thrown around to much to have meaning and when he wanted it to have meaning when he said it. Why did you ask me something like that?"

"Just wondering."

"Jude you want to answer a question for me now."

"Shoot."

"You didn't answer me when you said you where waiting for someone, is it Tommy? You can be honest with me I'm not blind you know I see the way you two are, while we where dating I was so jealous of you, he spent more time with you then he did with me. I kept trying to tell myself it was just for work, but it seemed he had fun with you and when he was with me it was like a chore to be around me. You like Tommy still don't you?"

"Sadie, you where just honest with me and now I feel I have to be totally honest with you, I never stopped liking Tommy, even throughout all my relationships. You don't hate me right?"

"No, I don't hate you Tommy and me where never going to work out, maybe because I always saw him as Boyz attack, you never did you saw Tommy. I was living on a fantasy I made up long ago. While you being someone who never liked the Boyz attack fell for the man not the boy or the image. I've grown to learn that, now that I'm falling for a man and not an image."

"Sadie, its Kwest right?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, it kind of is." Sadie looked at me and asked, "Why where you and Tommy so chummy today anyway he stood you up last night, and you weren't to excited about that. Did you and Tommy talk last night after you everyone left, did he call you?"

"No he didn't call me but I did see him last night, I went to see his house I don't know why just to say hi, or maybe expecting an apology for not coming. Any way when I showed up a woman answered his door in her underwear, I just turned and left headed for the warehouse."

"But why where you and Tommy getting along today."

"Well I was sitting in the warehouse when Tommy stormed in he told me to shut up he was sick of me getting the wrong impressions…the woman turned out to be his sister who just showed up at his house with her little boy, she left her husband."

"Oh….wait what happened after that, did you two?"

"No, we didn't. But I'm thinking where a couple now but I'm not sure."

"What do you mean your not sure?"

"Well we didn't talk about it, I know I'm eighteen now and I'm free to date but I don't want to make it public if its going to hurt his career. Maybe I'm leaping into something that's not there we didn't discuss it last night by the time we stopped screaming at each other it was almost one and we fell asleep on the couch."

"How do you know he even feels things for you…" I looked at Sadie with my sad eyes and she turned her head and said, "He told you he loved you didn't he. That's why you asked me the question."

"Sadie, I know even though you guys aren't together anymore you still have feelings for him and you probably always will…" Sadie turned to her, "Jude don't even Tommy and I wouldn't have half what you two have. I'm happy for you, now I'm planning on setting my sights on Kwest." Jude smiled and threw her arms around Sadie and hugged her hard. Sadie hugged her back and whispered to her, "You have always been in love with him haven't you." Jude pulled away in a half laugh cry shock her head. Sadie laughed and said, "Come on girly, first loves deserves Chocolate Chocolate ice cream." Jude laughed and followed Sadie to the kitchen.

Sadie and Jude where just about to put on The Lake House when they herd rustling up stairs. They looked at each other, "Who could that be Mom's not here, do you think someone's breaking in?" Jude looked at Sadie and said, "Follow me." Jude grabbed the mop and broom handed the broom to Sadie and gestured her to follow her upstairs. The slowly went up the stairs. As soon as they hit the top step and started to walk forward two men jumped out of each one of their rooms they where about to swing at them screaming when the two guys shouted, "NO, STOP!!!"

Sadie stopped and turned on the lights their stood Kwest with Sadie's pink thong strapped to his forehead and her lacy pink matching bra on, next to him was Tommy with Jude's rolling' stones boy shorts on his head and her fav. Black silky bra on. The girls couldn't help but stop and laugh at how funny the situation was. "Tommy why do you have our underwear on your heads?"

"Well when you told me you where having a girls night I suggested to Kwest we make a panty raid for old times sake, what's with the broom?" The all started to laugh the girls took their underwear back from the guys and invited them to watch the movie. On the way down the stairs Jude said, "Your just lucky we didn't call the cops."

"Yeah but it would have been funny," said Kwest still smiling Sadie hit him in the ribs. Jude stopped on the stairs and blocked Tommy from going down, "Sadie," Sadie looked back at her, "I need to talk to Tommy alone for a minute would you mind starting the movie without us well be down in a minute." Sadie smiled and said, "Sure take your time, oh and Tommy no more trying on are underwear." Tommy gave Sadie a salute and headed back up the stairs into Jude's room.

Tommy entered her room shut the door and smiled, "Yeah?" Jude sat down on her bed and said, "I had a talk with Sadie about us."

"Why?"

"Well you know how guys say no dating my EX's girls do the same but its different because she's my sister and I love her. I also love you, you two are very important to me, and I wanted to make sure she was okay with us. She is but she also brought up a good question she asked if we where dating, and I said I don't know its complicated because I'm in the spot light and you're my producer, I also realized that I don't want to jeopardize your job over us even though I know with all my life we belong together."

"Jude you sure did grow up over night didn't you. I want to be with you no matter what, maybe for now we should keep it in between us, or at least until I tell Darius. I know he wont be happy but I also think he keeps waiting for the day we announce that were an idem. The only one that knows at the moment is Sadie and Kwest, I got to tell you I talked to Kwest and I hope Sadie feels for him the way he feels for him."

Jude smiled and said, "Sadie's planning on seducing him." Tommy laughed and pulled Jude close to him then said, "What is it with the Harrison girls trying to seduce the G-major producers, you little gold diggers."

Jude couldn't help but laughing and said in between her laughs, "well if you have it flaunt it." Jude kissed him deeply and said, "Its time for us to go down, or Sadie might think were up here for other alternative motives."

"We could stay up here and prove her thoughts right." Tommy followed the smirking Jude down the steps they paused mouths wide open when they reached the bottom steps there in the dark was Sadie and Kwest lips fully locked and limbs tangled. Tommy said in a firm serious voice, "If you all are going to be doing that down here, we'll go upstairs and do the same thing."

Sadie pulled away and said, "Umm…No that's okay we where just waiting for you two to get down here so we could start the movie." The grin on Jude's face could not be described. By the end of the movie everyone was falling asleep, Sadie grabbed Kwest's hand and led him up stairs. I personally wanted to see the end of the movie, I stretched out and laid my head on Tommy's lap with him stroking my hair I was asleep within minutes. The next time I awoke to Tommy carrying me up the stairs to my bedroom. He laid me down on my bed pulled off my shoes and pulled a blanket on me. He was about to leave when I said, "Tommy will you stay with me tonight?"

"I thought you would never ask." Tommy slid into bed next to Jude he turned towards her he realized she was already asleep. He slid her next to him and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 OF JOMMY

AN: hey everyone hope you are enjoying the story in this chapter there is a little more smut, then the previous. Lots of Jommy action. Hope you all enjoy. R&R thanks again alisha!!

The sun was shining through the window I turned to see what made my bed sag. There was Tommy, he looked so innocent when he slept not at all what he looked like in the day with the stress of the world held on his shoulders. I took my index finger and ran it up and down his nose saying, "wake up, wake up." Tommy stirred his eyes fluttered open he looked at Jude than said, "I could really get use to this waking up with you every morning."

"Diddo, you look so peaceful sleeping there."

"I'm sorry we interrupted your girls night last night."

"I didn't mind, I will never get that image out of my head with the two of you. You went through my underwear didn't you?"

"Yes, and surprisingly you have quite the variety. Everything from thongs to boxers in there."

"Depending on my mood." He leaned over and kissed her softly his lips moved down her neck he left all the caution to the wind he wanted to leave his mark. Tell everyone that Jude was his and only his. His mouth assaulted her neck, Jude didn't mind though she moved her head so he had better access. Jude moaned that sound could drive him mad, which he was begging to learn that he really liked going mad. His hands slid up her t-shirt, Jude sat up and helped him remove it. Tommy was about to unclasp Jude's bra when his phone went off. "I have to take this."

"Of course go ahead." Tommy got off of the bed and answered his phone, Jude stretched out on her bed and groaned. Tommy looked back at the bed and decided it was just better to look out the window, then to look at Jude or he might do something he will regret later. Tommy hung up the phone and said, "I'm sorry that was my sister she decided that she's going to leave later on the day to Greece, she wants to go to breakfast to say goodbye."

"Oh okay I guess I'll see you later then."

"Oh no you don't she didn't just ask for me to say goodbye, she told me to bring you along she wanted to meet you before heading out."

"Okay, Tommy why Greece?"

"Our parents live there."

"Really?"

"Yeah they use to live in France, then they decided they needed a change, they traveled a little and fell in love with Greece so now they live there. Come on get up take a shower and get dressed." She started to pick out her clothes for the day, she grabbed them off the bed where she tossed them and started to head out the door. "Jude wait, yesterday I showed you what it was like to have yourself stripped down to nothing in front of me, This morning you get another lesson." She turned knowing what he meant and gestured him to follow her.

Tommy followed Jude into the bathroom, he shut the door and locked it. "Are you ready?" Tommy looked at Jude and she said, "Yes" She walked over to him slowly sliding her hands up the front of his shirt, loving the feel of his warm skin. Tommy lifted his hands and Jude pulled his shirt over his head. Jude slowly moved her hands down his stomach taking time to memorize every curve. She rested his hands on his belt buckle she slowly slid off his belt she could see that his heartbeat was just as uneven as hers was. He took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly and deeply letting his lips linger. "Jude its okay." She moved her hands to his pants she unzipped his pants and pushed then off his hips. Tommy kicked his pants aside. The only thing left was his boxers. "Tommy I've never really seen a…" she wiggled her eyebrows as to imitate what he did the other night.

"I figured as much, Jude take your time, don't worry it wont bite." She smiled leaned up kissed him hard while she was kissing him she pushed his boxers down his legs. She kept her eye's on his. Finally he said, "Your trying to trick me, You didn't look." She kept her eye's locked with his. "Its okay Jude you don't have to if you don't want to come here." He encircled his arms around her he turned her and ran his hands up and down her sides. He moved her hair to one side lightly kissing her neck, he lifted her shirt once more over her head. He undid her bra, and slid it from her body. He pressed her back into him. He slid his hands up her torso and finally let them rest on her breasts, she flung her head back and rested it on his shoulder. Tommy slipped his hands back down her torso dipping one hand into her jeans. He felt the soft fabric of her underwear under his fingertips, he started to rub her lips softly, loving the little whimpering noise's coming from her. Tommy pulled his hand out of her pants he slid both her pants and underwear off all at the same time. Tommy turned Jude to face him.

Jude slid her hand down his stomach to his bellybutton she circled it and slid her hand lower until she felt what he so badly wanted her to look at, She circled her hand around it. Felling the power of it, Surprised on how thick it was she lowered her hand on it following its length in her hand, Not bad. She finally looked down at his pulsing heart that was encircled in her palm. She smiled and said shyly, "That seems a little big for me."

Tommy leaned over kissed her ear lightly and the whispered, "When its time you will appreciate its size, now that you have learnt what a man looks like in broad daylight how about we take a shower. And if you don't stop touching my penis I'm gonna cum on your leg." She slowly squeezed it making him wince and then released it. Tommy followed her into the shower, the hot spray didn't help Tommy at all, now not only has he seen Jude naked He has seen Jude naked and wet. It was killing him not to take her right there, but he wanted that time to be just right.

Jude looked at Tommy, She smiled when she saw that 'lil tommy Q' was getting a little to excited. Jude pressed her bare chest against his. He looked down at her smiling face and said, "I know what your trying to do and it wont work." She looked away to hide her grin. Jude rocked her body against Tommy's and her just couldn't take it anymore. Tommy shoved her softly against the wall and assaulted her lips he slowly slid his hands down her body. She moaned against his lips. He covered her with his hand and when he suddenly stuck one finger into her in a swift mode Jude gasped and jumped a little. "Do you trust me." She shock her head and he said, "Then just sit back and enjoy the ride." His two fingers spread her lips apart while his middle finger stroked her softly, ever few seconds getting a little faster. Jude bit her lip and her eyes slowly started to drift close. "Jude don't, I want to look into your eye's the first time I bring you over the edge." Jude's eyes started to open up she locked her eyes with his. His fingers slowly entered her he didn't expect her to be so tight. Jude started to move against his hand meeting his pace. It didn't take long for Tommy to bring me to the edge of the cliff. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled as I plunged off of the cliff into a big cloud of ecstasy. "My god I never thought I could feel that good." Tommy leaned into me I could feel him rock hard. He helped me I hope I could do the same, but I hope I didn't mess things up. I grabbed the body wash and started to lather up my hands. I started to work the soap into his upper torso and let my hands be guided downwards. He gasped with surprise as I stroked him with my soapy hands. I moved them up and down, I could tell he was on the verge of release so I slowed my pace and remembered what I read in a Cosmopolitan about how sensitive a guys balls where. While one of my hands was stroking him SLOWLY, I placed my other hand over his balls and gave it a little tug. He lost control and came all over my leg. I didn't care I was in the shower and he looked so satisfied. He lowered his mouth to mine, his breathing not very stable at the same time. We finished actually taking the shower and got out both feeling very satisfied.


	5. Chapter 5 meeting the sister

CHAPTER FIVE!!!!

AN: I'm not getting a whole lot of reviews but I do see a lot of people reading which is enjoyable, I really would like to know if you all like the story so far, so I know if I should keep writing it. Thanks to everyone who put me on there fav, and alert lists, and thank you so much to the people who leave me some feedback. I encourage every type…thanks so much. ALISHA

Jude sat next to Tommy in his viper she still could not believe that after everything he was finally with her. Finally, and Sadie didn't have a problem with it everything was great. She frowned then whenever there was something going good it always ended up wrong. Well at least in her previous relationships, but I think those all ended badly because they weren't Tommy.

Tommy realized that Jude wasn't smiling anymore, he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly and then said, "I cant wait for you to meet my sister, she's gonna love you."

"Does she know that we are together, as in a couple?"

"She suspects from the way you bolted from me that night and how I never came home… why?"

"I was just wondering because of our age difference. What does she feel about that?"

"She hasn't said anything about that, Jude are you second guessing our relationship?"

"No, I'm not but I'm just wondering what your family and my family is going to think about this."

"I don't know Jude, but I do know their our family and there going to still love us no matter what, I always like to say when it comes to family you have to love them you just don't have to like them." Jude smiled and intertwined their fingers.

When they got to the restaurant Jude immediately recognized the girl from Tommy's doorway, she had a baby boy by here sleeping in his car seat. Tommy grabbed my hand and ushered us over to her. "Hey Sarah, I would like you to meet Jude. Jude meet my older sister Sarah."

They both shook hands and said there hi's as Tommy and I scooted into the boothseat across from her. "Wow your much prettier in person, I love your music."

"Really its always good to meet someone who appreciates it."

"Oh yes and I'm glad Tommy kept sending me Demo's to see if I liked them, I got to say, you are really good."

"Oh I didn't know Tommy did that."

"Yeah he's been praising you for almost three years now. I always wanted to meet you but its been hard to get away."

"Oh well where meeting now, too bad your leaving today, I would really love to hear Lil' Tommy stories."

"Oh, I could so dish some right now, well when we where younger Tommy would put on shows in the backyard of him singing, he would be peter pan in tights one moment and the next he would be the king for the king and I. He did that pretty well."

"Okay Sarah enough about me." She smiled at him pouted and said, "Oh, come on Tom Tom its just so fun."

"Yeah Tom Tom, I wanna hear what she has to tell." Sarah could see Tommy breaking so she went on knowing he could say no to her, "Anyways then their was the time he brought home his high school girlfriends, Tommy's the baby so Ma' never really liked them, one time she caught Tommy with his girlfriend in the back of his car and made them walk down the street in what she caught them in which was near nothing, my poor brother probably didn't loose his virginity until BoyzAttack days, another funny story BoysAttack Tommy hated it, he found it so cheesy, I really am surprised he lasted as long as he did in that little BOYBAND." Jude smiled and laughed but couldn't help the little voice in her head going back to Sarah's comment on how she didn't like Tommy's girlfriends….I wonder if Sarah thought of me as Tommy's girlfriend or just as his friend/artist. The rest of the breakfast went by quickly but Jude grew to really like Tommy's sister and promised to email her. They both said goodbye to Sarah and watched as she drove off on her way to the airport.

"I'm really glad you two got along so well."

"Me too, I was a little worried but she's great, how many brother and sisters do you have anyway she said you where the youngest."

"Oh boy, The oldest is Mike he is thirty, then its Maggie she's 28, then theirs Sarah she's 27 then theirs me."

"Wow your mom had two boys and two girls. That's pretty cool."

"Jude you wanna spend the night with me tonight?" They where in his car heading back to Jude's house. Jude looked over at him and smiled, "Lov' to but I can't, it's a school night, still cant believe that in one more month I will finally finished with High School and can go and come as I please."

"Yeah you and me both." The rest of the day Jude and Tommy sat in the living room working. When it was time for Tommy to leave Jude frowned but knew soon she could have him all to herself. Just one month.

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, There will be another post soon I promise thanks to all who keep reading.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Jude thought about her alarm clock as the buzzer went off, who ever thought of that crappy thing should be shot if they weren't dead already. She slapped her hand onto the alarm clock and slowly rolled out of bed. She grabbed her clothes and headed towards the shower smiling remembering yesterday and all the lesson's she learned. Now why couldn't they teach something like that in her classes, I could see it now Lil' Tommy Q standing in front of swooning teenage girls, now that would be a great class, one I probably wouldn't fail.

After getting dressed she headed down to the kitchen to grab a pop-tart. Sadie was sitting on the table already drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey Sadie, how you been?"

"Pretty good, how about you, make any progress with Tommy?"

"What does that mean?" Sadie jumped off the counter and said, "I mean Saturday night?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Sadie but nothing happened with Tommy."

"Yet…Or maybe its different with you, I mean Tommy has had his share of one-night stands, but your different he actually care's about you."

"And I care about him too. But were still keeping our relationship on the DL at least until I graduate."

"That's smart I'm sure the press would just love to jump all over you, once they find out you two are together, anyways I got to go to work, see you later." Jude waved as Sadie headed out the door. Sadie was right the paparazzi would go crazy when they found out Tommy was dating a high school student much less Jude Harrison, it was so weird to think of me as some one that people actually liked to gossip about. School was getting less and less fun as my popularity grew in the world. One minute I would be sleeping with the captain of the football team the next dating the chess captain, or I would be pregnant and hiding it, or the newest thing was that I was a total nun, that last one was kind of right on target well up until a few days ago that is. I should really start heading over to school, maybe another juicy rumor about me has started already.

Jude was sitting in her psychology class when Jamie passed her a note, '_Jude, I know you probably don't want to discuss this especially right now when your totally into what this teacher has to say, but a juicy rumor has started, no not at school, at G-major, Well not really a rumor, Only a few people know about it, Well there has been word that you and Lil' Tommy Q. are dating, isn't that funny.' _Jude let out her breath and wrote back on the same piece of paper, _'Yeah Jamie I'm really paying attention to this lecture, anyways where did you hear this, I just want to know because its true and only two people know so I'm guessing late nights with Kwest is keeping you well informed and One don't get mad because I didn't tell you already, I was going to but I haven't seen you since its happened. But I really do need to know if anyone else knows. J.'_ Jude passed the note back to Jamie he read it and wrote back, '_I already knew it was true, Kwest told me and he's no gossip mill, so I knew it was true plus I always knew you two would hook up, and no nobody knows except me and Kwest and Sadie from what I hear, but you know your secret is safe with me. P.s. finally!'_ Jude let out a breath of relief and wrote back, _'I knew you would understand thanks for being there for me Jamie, you will always be my best friend well talk more later I think Mr. Wright is staring at us. You know how he can get. J.' _She passed the note back to Jamie. Jamie read it and snorted at the last comment. Sadly Mr. Write's attention was suddenly directed in Jamie's direction

Jamie started to fold the note and put it into his pocket when Mr. Write said, "Oh Jamie do share what was so important to disrupt the class over." Jamie looked at Jude who had a panicked look in her eye's they both knew Mr. Write would snatch the note up and read it. Mr. Write was stomping his way over to Jamie's desk. Jamie didn't know what to do so he panicked and stuffed the letter right there into his mouth and started to chew it up. The whole class was laughing and Mr. Write started to yell at him, but Jamie never spit it out he just kept chewing at one point he put up a finger as to tell him one moment I will be done. A whole minute passed when Jamie finally swallowed the entire note. Mr. Write was still yelling at him. He just smiled and put his hands up like he didn't know what was going on. Jude smiled and secretly thought that Jamie didn't lie her secret was safe with him, all the way down to his stomach acid.

Jude was on her way to G-major when she stopped at a coffee shop she really did need something to keep her going, she didn't get much sleep last night, her mind kept drifting back to Tommy. It was finally her turn to order as soon as she got up to the cahier the girl behind it said, "Oh my gosh your Jude Harrison, I just love your music."

"Thanks." I just stood their waiting for her to ask me what I wanted. I smiled and rocked back on my heels. She finally snapped out of it and asked, "So what can I get for you?"

"Umm..I'll have a small white chocolate mocha."

"Sure coming right up." I paid for my drink thanked her, and left. I guess I was still getting use to everyone getting all excited over me, I still viewed myself as a regular girl. I sometimes wonder what it would be like to just go somewhere where I didn't have to watch my every step in order to be accepted. Maybe after graduation I would go on a vacation to a very secluded area. And I mean VERY.

I walked into G-major I saw Speid and the other guys messing around in the kitchen area, Sadie was on the phone and D was talking to Jamie and Kwest. I walked into studio B. Knowing that Tommy was probably busy with Karma. I got out my guitar and started to sing.

Everything seems to be the same

But at the same time its different

Its like Im seeing you for the first time

Everything is gone, and their you stand

Your holding out your arms

I hesitate

Then I remember its just you and me

Know one knows

But its just you and me

Tommy started clapping his hands, "When did you come up with that?"

"It needs a lot of work, I was just bouncing lyrics in my head. Aren't you suppose to be helping Karma today?"

"I did, I'm done, so what do you need from me." I smile and say, "Wow Tommy actually has time for little old me." Tommy steps into the room and shuts the door behind him. He leant down and brushed his lips softly against mine. When he pulled away he said, "You had coffee and didn't bring me any?" She blushed and said, "Thought you would be busy with Karma, I'll call you next time." They sat there for three hours working on the next song when Jamie walked in and said, "Darius wants to speak with both of you, he doesn't look happy." We look at each other and wondered who told him…

A.N. more to come I promise, What will happen did Darius really find out? Thanks to all of you who reviewed and put me on your fav. List.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

When Jude and Tommy entered Darius's office Karma was already sitting in one of the chairs, their frowns turned upside down when they realized it wasn't about them. "Finally you two are here its almost on." Jude sat down in the chair next to Karma while Tommy stood behind Jude's chair. Tommy smiled and said, "whats almost on." Darius put up a finger and started to fumble through the channels of the radio. A voice on the radio said, _'And now we have a special surprise for everyone, I just received a new hit, well not really a new hit, Karma the new instant star has done a cover of Jude Harrison's waste my time, also accompanying her is Jude Harrison herself.' _ Jude herd her song being played except now its Karma's and her song. At least she was still part of it. Jude smile went not into a frown but not a smile, she shook her head and said, "I like it, Congrats Karma, no one will forget you anytime soon."

"Well yeah I think its really good, hopefully everyone else will too." D smiled at them and said, "YEP, that's a hit right there, you guys need to be here at three o'clock on the dot to meet with the stylist tomorrow where going to shoot the cover for the single right here in G-major." Both shook their heads, Jude got up and walked out she headed towards the studio. When she got in the studio she started to pack up her things to head on home. She was tired and just wanted to think. Plus finals where coming up and she really needed to study. Tommy walked in and said, "Jude where you going?"

"Home."

Jude tried to pass Tommy put he grabbed her arm. "Jude what's wrong, is this about your song?"

"If you must know its about a lot of things, I just need to go home and think." She tried to leave and he said, "It was your idea about the song."

"No it was your idea to have HER sing MY song, I just still wanted to be part of it, but I just need to go home now if you'll excuse me."

"No Jude, your upset you need to talk. I don't see why your so upset its an honor to have your song as a cover."

"No you don't understand, when you should, Tommy don't you remember how upset you got when I remade 'frozen'. I have to finish my homework, and I really do need to get home mom will be their tonight. Goodnight Tommy." She brushed past him without looking back.

Tommy watched as Jude left, he decided earlier today that it was time to tell Darius and what a better time then now while Darius was in a good mood and Jude in a horrible one. Tommy walked into Darius's office and said, "Hey D, we need to talk."

Darius looked up and said, "Sure T, whats going on?"

"Well its about Jude," Darius cut him off by saying, "what now she doesn't want you to be her producer?" Tommy sat down and said, "I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it, Jude and I are dating."

Darius had a blank look on his face then started to laugh, when he saw that Tommy wasn't laughing he said, "Your serious, how could you be this stupid."

Tommy looked Darius straight in the eye and said, "D, I love her I've never felt this way about anyone else, not anyone, I've felt this for sometime now. I just wanted to let you know, also I wanted to tell you I plan on asking her to marry me, but after she graduates, that's when we where planning on telling everyone and the press. But I decided that you needed to know up front."

"Your going to marry her, may I remind you of her age and the fact that your last marriage didn't end up so well."

"D, you know I was young and foolish, that's why you wanted to kill me remember but the fact is now that I have Jude I don't want to loose her if that means me no longer working here or being her producer so be it."

D frowned didn't say anything for a little while then said, "As sorry as I am to say it you two do make a hell of a team, I mean look at what you two did to waste my time, when you going to ask her?"

"I really don't know, I'm trying to decided if I want to wait until after graduation or not."

"Well congrats and if you hurt her I'll have to kill you and that would be a shame because I've grown to know you like my brother and you know that."

"Thanks D, now I got to go do some damage control." D just waved him off and Tommy left the room.

JUDE'S POV:

When Jude got home no one was there she found a note on the refrigerator _'Girls went to stay at Don's see you tomorrow, Love mom.'_ So mom was at Don's and Sadie was most likely spending the night at kwest's house so she had the whole place to herself tonight. Great at least she could study without anyone bothering her. Why was she so upset in the first place, maybe because Tommy never asked her to use the song he just assumed he could. But Karma getting her name out there is good for Tommy as well as Karma. Doesn't mean she has to like the fact that they had to use her to get Karma out there, I mean I had to work my ass off to get my name out there and its like now she gets a free ride. Why do I let her get to me, I got in a fight with Tommy over her. I gave up I needed to call Tommy.

Tommy's cell phone went straight to voice mail, "Hey Tommy, could you call me I really need to talk to you." As soon as I pushed end on my cell phone I herd the doorbell ring. I opened the door to see Tommy standing there. "Jude I'm sorry I never thought of it like that, I should have talked to you about it, I just assumed you wouldn't mind."

Jude moved to the side and let Tommy in and said, "No Tommy I over reacted, I guess the only reason I'm kind of ticked is because well its Karma if it was anyone else I would have been thrilled to have them cover my song, I don't know I just feel she keeps using me as her stepping stool into the biz. And as she keeps stepping on me I'm getting fed up with her. And now today I let her get in between us and I'm sorry for that too."

"You keep surprising me, I was ready to beg for your forgiveness and now look here you're the one saying sorry, you really are getting very mature."

"Yeah well you know how it is you can't stay a kid long when your in this industry."

"Yeah don't I know it, sometimes I wish I didn't sign that stupid contract for BoyzAttack, I feel like I was a huge joke." Jude laughed and said, "Tommy do you remember the first time we met." Tommy looked at her and said, "Oh when you bashed me for being Little Tommy Q from BoyzAttack without even meeting me."

She smiled and said, "Yeah sorry, you know I love my little boy bander." She smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Jude I told Darius about us." She looked at him like he was insane, "Tommy you did what, why the hell would you do that, now if he tells anyone no if he tells karma she'll tell the press and oh they will all assume that me not being a virgin is from you which need I remind you that she told the press that lie when I was underage."

"Jude stop freaking out okay I told Darius and he told me congrats and that he would keep it quite until you graduated or when we decided to tell everyone he was mad at first then he warmed up to the situation seems well make good press later when we come out."

"Great another reason this might not work THE PRESS, Darius thinks the only reason were good is so that we'll be more popular and sell more and he just wants this to be all blown up into a high school popularity contest, well I'll tell you what I'm in high school right now and the one thing I was looking forward to in a month is leaving all that bullshit rumor mill behind me, and now its just going to be the same thing over and over again. Darius will probably use us as a publicity stunt."

"Jude calm down okay he isn't going to use us as a publicity stunt, Darius is cool with us, which is a good thing because if you last checked he is our boss. I'm just glad that in a month I can take you somewhere and actually hold your hand without it being such a big deal. Jude do you love me?"

"You know I do." He took her face in between her hands and looked her straight in the eye and said, "Then trust me, everything will be alright." She smiled and said, "okay." He lowered his lips to hers, they took over her and she began to loose every thought in her mind. It was just her and Tommy. Tommy pulled away and asked, "Jude where is everyone?"

"Mom left note, wont be home." She said in between sweet kisses, she pulled him up the stairs by his t-shirt. When they reached her bedroom there hands were all over each other. Tommy pulled Jude's shirt over her head and started to work on the button of her jeans, she herself was pushing Tommy's shirt off and other articles of his clothing in a hurried manner that it shocked and surprised both of them on how much they both wanted this. Tommy mentally slowed down he didn't want to rush their first time together. He pulled away from her and In between heavy breaths said, "Jude we need to slow down, I want you to be sure."

She looked at him like he was crazy she stood there in nothing but her thong and bra, him only in his boxer-briefs and she jumped on him making him land on her bed her lips fused to his in a hunger that was so new to her. Tommy flipped Jude onto her back he slowly pulled away from her kiss to start trailing his mouth down her, his head was nestled in between her breasts. He took one lacy clothed nipple into his mouth. Jude arched her back pressing herself closer to him, she could feel the reaction that she made Tommy feel it brought a very wicked smile to her lips. His mouth lowered on her body. Clawing his hands down her body until they rested hooked on her underwear, he looked up at Jude smiled and started to pull her lacy thong slowly down her body followed by hot wet kisses until he was standing over her bed looking down at Jude in all of her glory the only thing covering her was a simple piece of lacy cloth covering her breasts.

Tommy slid his hands slowly up her inner legs spreading them while doing so. The sun was still shinning and even though he knew it embarrassed her for having him looking so intensely at her he couldn't help it his eyes where fixed on her softness. He moved his body back onto the bed and slowly knelt his head in between her legs she gave a gasp at what he was about to do. "Tommy…" He looked her straight in the eyes they seemed to have a whole conversation with just a look. She finally gave up and Tommy saw it. He lowered his head once more to the sweet softness in front of him. Never did he think she would be so beautiful. She was just expecting to him to get it over with but he didn't touch her yet he softly blew on her and made her gasp and squirm. Slowly he started to lick her up and down. He head was spinning and she could barely breath. He stopped suddenly and said, "Jude you taste so good," she blushed and he said, "Do me a favor take deep breaths while I'm down her enjoying the sight." He started to lick her again. Jude couldn't believe that he was making her feel this, she shuddered and held her breath not knowing until she felt the need to breath. She started to take deep breaths and she was on the verge she could feel it. Suddenly she felt him slow down, she looked down at him but he was didn't give her the satisfaction as a glance her way she could feel it now he was tracing the alphabet with his tongue and she didn't know what to do it felt so good, she was going to scream. Jude grabbed the headboard of her bed and let out a moan that could have shaken the whole house. Tommy looked up and said, "M, huh, next time lets try for Z."

Tommy started to make his way up her body when he laid a kiss on her lips she smiled and said, "Tommy, where did you learn that?"

"There are some things you never forget," He undid her bra and slid it off the bed when his phone started to ring, he knew that ring tone and that meant only one person would be calling him. Which meant he was in trouble for something he was yet to know why. Jude could tell what he was thinking and asked, "Tommy who is it?"

"It's…."

A:N: Hope you guys enjoyed it up until now, Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but you know how it is I will try to get the next chapter up soon I have jury duty tomorrow so hopefully the next chapter will be up by Friday also my internet broke on my laptop….but I promise more will come….thanks for the reviews. Alisha


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

A:N// So happy that all of you are enjoying my writing so far. Thank you for all of your comments. I really appreciate it!!

**Phttygyrill**- Thanks for the great review, I'll keep writing if you all keep R&Rin' Thanks again.

**LuvTommy56:** Glad you like my story hope you keep reading and reviewing. Thanks so much alisha

**Angelic-Amber-2008-**I like it too…Thanks

**Camsma**: Thanks for the repeat reviewer keep it up double Thanks to you.

**Lily Mary-Ann evens**- I know but thanks.

**Melbb375-** I love the fact that you enjoyed reading the first chapters keep reading and reviewing…thanks.

"It's my mother, I wonder why she's calling!" He got off the bed and found his cell phone in the pocket of his pants lying on the floor. He winced and answered it, "Ma'?" Jude could hear yelling but couldn't make out what was being yelled. "No, Ma' your not interrupting anything," He felt something hit his back and saw that it was Jude's bra, she smiled at him. He shouldn't have looked at her, there she was lying naked on the bed propped up on her elbows which made her breasts curve in a way that was driving him insane. He smiled and turned around again he could not look without touching. "What Ma' you're here as in Canada…" Now Jude could make out what the person was yelling, "Of course I've been here five minutes already and I am not taking a cab to your house so get your ass here to pick me up or are you in the middle of something that is sooo important.." Jude said, "Tommy go, I'll see you tomorrow." Tommy said goodbye to his mom and hung up he smiled down at Jude and said, "My family has got really really really bad timing don't they."

"Your telling me," Jude started to pull the blankets over her while Tommy was rushing to get dressed. He leaned over Jude and kissed her passionately and then said, "If she wasn't my Ma' I would so leave her waiting." Jude smiled kissed him and said, "I know now go before I make you stay." Tommy grinned and said, "You do know this is going to hurt me physically to leave right." Jude was grinning ear to ear as he left.

Jude got out of the bed and watched Tommy leave from her bedroom window, she pulled on some shorts and a baggy T-shirt, She sat down on her desk and pulled out the homework she was suppose to be doing, she really shouldn't let it slide she could see the headlines now 'superstar Jude Harrison flunks out of high school.' She grinned at the idea of it and started to work on her algebra two homework. Yeah when is she going to need this stuff in the future. Sure they say now you don't know what your job is going to be when you get out of high school but I already do and I don't need to know algebra to play a guitar or sing my lungs out.

Tommy got into his car, not wanting to look back at what he was leaving behind. His family did have the worst timing ever. I wonder what my mom was doing here. I pulled up at the air-port parking a record of ten minutes after leaving Jude's house. Of course I always speed just a little in the viper, that's why in the glove compartment there was at least three un-paid speeding tickets.

As soon as Tommy parked the car he could see his mom in the 'you-better-have-a-good-excuse-even-though-I-just-called-you-out-of-the-blue' stance. Tommy hugged his mom and grabbed her suit case, "Hey ma' what you doing in town?"

"I'm here to handle your sisters dead beat of a husband and the divorce papers."

"Oh and why didn't you call me and give me a heads up?"

"Like I would give you the chance in hell to clean up before I came I want to know the way my son is keeping his life now a days. Speaking of which your sister tells me you have a new love interest, she didn't tell me if you where seeing her or not or who she was she just said that she has never seen you more in love."

Tommy signed and slid into the drivers seat, "Haven't been here more than ten minutes and already poking your head into my life huh?"

"What else is there for a mother to do than worry over her children. So who is she and are you dating her?"

"There is someone, but nobody knows it yet except for a few people that are close to us." Tommy lowered his speed on the highway making sure to go the speed limit with his ma in the car. "And yes it is seriouse and yes I was going to tell you when the time was right."

"When the time was right just like that other girl you married and didn't tell me you where married until you decided to get a divorce."

"Who said anything about me marrying this girl."

"Nobody but you sure do got the love bug don't you, now tell me who is she, does this mystery girl have a name."

"Yes she does." His ma gave him a very dirty look that can not be described, "Her name is Jude."

His mom frowned and said, "As in Jude Harrison the GIRL you have been producing for the past three years no wonder you have always been raving on about her, but Tommy she is just a girl, and isn't she still underage."

"Mom Jude isn't just a girl and no she isn't underage, she's eighteen. And yes I have always had a thing for her, that's why not a lot of people know about us, where going to most likely make it public after she graduates."

"You mean graduates HIGH SCHOOL???" Tommy winced at that word and shook his head. "You have dug yourself into a pretty big hole you know that son, how do you expect to dig yourself out?"

"I'm not planning on it, I'm planning on asking Jude to marry me."

"She's way too young for you to marry her."

"No she's not and that will be up to her if she even wants to I think I'm going to ask her after she graduates. Tomorrow while she's doing the photo shoot my friends and I are heading to the jewelry store."

"So you already made up your mind. So when do I get to meet this Jude?" Tommy looked over at his ma' and said, "Depends if your going to treat her like you did to every other girl I have ever dated before."

"Depends if she acts like every other girl you have dated before." Tommy frowned as he pulled into his driveway it was going to be a long night with his ma' in town.

A:N// hey every one sorry it's a short one but more will be up soon…hopefully I will get my internet fixed soon so I can do it all on one computer speeds things up a bit…thanks to all of you who have reviewed it.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE OF JOMMY

Jude sat at her laptop it was almost eleven she just finished with her homework. She slipped into bed and checked her cell phone no calls, big surprise. It wasn't that late, she dialed the phone number she memorized three years ago. There was an answer after the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hey there, how's your mom?"

"Bossy, she keeps bugging me about you, where are you?"

"Lying in bed, why she keep asking about me? What about you?"

"I'm getting ready for bed, she wants to know everything there is to know about you and when she can meet you."

"Really what have you told her about me."

"Not much thank god, I don't want to talk about my mom right now if that's okay with you."

Jude smiled and said, "Okay then what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I don't know aren't you suppose to be sleeping, I mean schools tomorrow."

"I would be sleeping but you keep on distracting my thoughts."

"Really and how do I do that."

"Well every freakin time we ever start anything we get disrupted, I think we need to go somewhere where no one can reach us and turn off our cell phones for at least forty-eight hours."

"Sounds good to me, but what would we do for those forty-eight hours of non-disruption?"

Jude smiled and said, "Oh I think we could think of something. Maybe finish what we started this afternoon." Tommy smiled and said, "That sounds like a plan girl, but I need to go to sleep, even though for the second time today you are going to make me have blue balls." Jude grinned and said, "Oh me, I'm sorry is there anything I can do to help you out with that."

"You could but you would have to be here in order to do that, and I don't think my mom would leave us alone long enough for it to help because when I get a hold of you I'm not letting you go for a long long long time my dear."

"Sounds so tempting. But before this gets any hotter I should also be getting to sleep, like you said I'm just a little girl with school in the morning and your just a naughty old man."

"I just might have to make you eat those words, because from what I remember you're a naughty little school girl."

"Hey I'm not the one who taught me the alphabet earlier today." Tommy smiled and said, "Night Jude, Now I'm going to go drown myself in a very very cold shower."

Jude hung up her cell phone and smiled. She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep right now so she went over to her computer to check her mail. Junk, Junk, Some more Junk, oh wait here we go.

_Hey there Jude, _

_By the time you get this Ma' is probably there, hope she likes you. I must say I have never met a woman who could hold her ground towards my brother, but I do have to ask you this because I see how smitten he is with you. Do you like him just because he was in BoyzAttack and is famous? I probably know your answer but I need to ask Tommy and I are very close and I would hate to have someone hurt him. But besides the fact your dating my brother,( I am also just assuming you two are dating hope I'm right, or I just made a total ass of myself) anyways lost track of what I was saying oh yes besides the fact that Tommy is totally smitten over you, I would like us to be friends I really do think you are a good person and would like to become your friend, if you want I could tell you juicy little stories about Tommy. Like when he was a boy scout he went on a camping trip and well all the other scouts dared him to jump bare ass naked into the stream and of course he did, Too bad he was ten at the time and the water was so cold because from now on the troupe called him little tuck. Of course the scout leader didn't know why so he told all the parents and everyone was calling him it. I fell so bad by telling you this, actually no I don't. Well, as far as Ma' is concerned don't show fear, all of Tommy's girlfriends again its an assumption has shown fear like little twits, They say stupid things and try to suck up, I'm telling you this because I like you and respect you for not hitting me in the face that night when I opened up the door in my underwear, (ps sorry about your birthday) That's how I know your mature enough for my brother, even though you are a bit young and I hope you don't mind me by saying that but you are going to be judged quite a bit especially from my ma' so again no fear._

_Your friend,_

_Sarah._

Jude leaned back in her chair that sure was a lot to grasp, so she thinks I'm mature but young, of course, and she's helping me with Tommy's mom so that helps all in all I think she likes me.

_Dear Sarah,_

I'm glad you feel comfortable enough with me to tell me everything you did. As far as me liking Tommy or should I say little tuck, because of BoyzAttack you where right that I would never like him because of that actually when I first met him I kind of insulted him for being in that boy band without knowing he was there, we fought for the first few days because I thought of him as a self conceited boybander and he though me as a whinny little girl. We soon got over both of our biases. As far as the dating comment yes we are, and I am just as smitten with him as he is with me, I just love that word smitten. Don't worry about my birthday, I got over the fact that Tommy wasn't at my birthday but when I came to the house I expected to find him there alone and I was going to chew him out for not being there, just because I can and I knew he would let me get away with it, also I didn't think his family would be staying with him that's why I initially thought you where someone else and that pissed me off because he blew me off to be with a gorgeous girl, wow I didn't expect to admit all this to you. But what the hell then he followed me to explain that you where the family in town. I felt a little stupid and thanked myself for not hitting you. As far as my age goes I know I am a bit young for Tommy but I think that all the years that we waited and grown together as friends makes up for that. Actually I'm kind of glad that I'm finally old enough for us to be together, that way we now know each other for who we are and what we want, if I really think about it if I was eighteen when I met him we probably would have rushed things before we became friends and this way I know him and he knows me and we still want to be together even after all we have been through. As for the No Fear thing thanks I was really worried when you said the comment at the dinner about your Ma' and Tommy's girlfriends. I hope she likes me but if I'm getting what your saying correct I shouldn't show it, I should be hard headed and stubborn? Please write me back before I actually meet her, I think I'm going to meet her tomorrow night, well thank you again for being straight forward it was much easier to talk to you this way no bullshitting around, you and your brother have that in common. One great aspect you should never loose.

Your friend,

Jude.

Jude sent the message and then went to bed glad that she checked her mail.

A:N// Another short one but hope you all like it. Tomorrow is a big day jude's photo shoot Tommy picks out the ring or hopes to and maybe possible meeting of family. Thanks for reading and hope you all keep on reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

AN: Hey everyone I'm mucho happy about all the Reviews!!! Thanks for the input!! Hope you all saw the new episode of Instant Star…I liked it. Cant wait till the next one wonder if Sadie's gonna leave, then the episode after that Tommy and Jude finally hook up, it's a spoiler called 'long winding road' on you tube…if you have not seen it go to right now and put instant star in the search box!!!!!!! Well hope you like the next chapter and Keep up the R&Rin'!!!! With much love alisha

**Angelic-amber-2008**-Thanks for the review the mom is based on a mixture of mothers I know.

**LuvTommy56-** Thanks for the comment, still more to come, hope you enjoy this chapter she meets the mom soon I promise.

**Brucasfan0889**- Thanks so much, and trust me there will be more Jommy action to come.

**Xtaintedxlovex16**- Thanks for both comments more to come hope you keep enjoying my story.

**Giftiebee**- Thank you so much for your comment it brightened my day!

Jude was in her computer class she decided to check her e-mail. Sadly no word from Sarah yet, which disappointed Jude deeply she really wanted to get that email before she met Tommy's mom. Jude looked over at Jamie who was across the room, assigned seating of course, he looked strange shocked even. This was unusual, oh well she'll find out what's up later on that day.

Jamie's POV:

I was just sitting there when I felt my phone go off I had a new Text message and it was from Tommy now that is strange. "Hey Jamie is Jude near you, She cant read my next text message to you." Jamie looked at Jude who was concentrated on something across the room and wrote him back, "No Jude isn't here, what do you need?" Jamie waited a whole of three minutes before a reply, "While Karma and Jude are doing the shoot Kwest and I are going to go somewhere to get Jude something, and since you know her the best I would really appreciate your advice." Jamie frowned and wrote, "Sure what are you getting Jude?" Tommy quickly replied, "That can't be discussed right now, but thanks for agreeing to go." Jamie just shrugged it off and put his phone back in his pocket only three hours tell he finds out anyway, but he still wondered what those two where up to.

Jude felt like walking into a catalog shoot for vogue coming into the studio everything was outfit from outfit, and cameras here and there. And where was Tommy when you needed him, actually I didn't need him I just wanted to see him. Bingo, there he is. Jude followed him into studio C, what was he doing in there nobody ever went in there. "Hey Tommy, where's your mom?"

"At home scrubbing most likely she thinks I live like a slob, remind me to hire a housekeeper. How was school?"

"Same old same old, how did you sleep last night?"

"Crappy and you?" He walked over to her and pushed her lightly against the door while doing that he locked it. "I kept thinking about this striking blond, barely got my beauty sleep in."

"Yeah and you sure need it too." She was about to say something but got cut off by his lips crushing down on hers. He grabbed her by her butt and lifted her off the ground, her legs rapped around him. They forgot to be soft like the other times, they where standing there feasting on each others lips and pulling eachothers hair out, so caught up in the moment they didn't hear the first rapid knocks coming from the door they where stand right next to. Tommy pulled away adjusted himself and opened the door to be faced with Jamie, "How did the lock get locked never mind I don't want to know anyway, Kwest is ready for us to go and they need Jude out here to try on some outfits."

"Wait where do you think both of you are going?"

"Well my lady where taking the day off, see you later," Jamie said pulling Tommy out of the studio with Jude standing there mouth wide open. Jude pulled herself together and went to out of the studio to see them directing her over to the outfit rack that looked horrible. She finally said to Darius, "Hey D, this is cool and all the way you re-made the place but wouldn't it be cool if they got some shots of us in the studio like we where actually singing or hanging out with everyone around us playing fooseball, something realistic that everyone can relate to not leaporaid print jump suits."

Darius didn't say anything for a minute and then said, "Why do I keep hiring people to throw idea's out when your always on the money great idea lets try some test shots." The day went much better than planned. They ended up using one of them in the studio where they looked like they where shouting into all these mic's and one of them looking through a magazine on the couch and another at the foozeball table and one of them all tackling SME. When Jude finally started to head out the door with a smile on her face she remembered that Tommy still was no where to be found.

Tommy POV:

They all walked out of the studio and into Kwest's car. Finally Jamie said from the back seat, "Now are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"Well where going to the jewelry store," said Tommy from the front seat.

"Why did you screw up, or not get Jude something for her birthday and the guilt is eating you alive?"

"No none of the above where gonna go pick out a ring." Tommy watched Jamie's face go from blank expression to mouth open and eyes darting to several places at once. "YOU YOU YOU MEAN LIKE WEDDING RINGS????" Tommy turned to face Jamie and said, "First close your mouth I don't think Kwest will appreciate you slobbering all over his car. And second yes like in WEDDING rings, I'm planning on asking Jude to marry me after she graduates. And you are here to help me."

"WOW, Jude married that just seems strange to me, but some how inevitable. Rather it be you then anyone else so sure lets do some ring hunting." Tommy smiled and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know Jude's ring size would you?"

"Actually I do know her star ring finger is a five so I'm guessing a five or six would do." Tommy smiled and said, "I knew there was a reason why we brought the kid."

back to Jude

Jude walked into the house which was usually empty to find both her mom and Sadie cooking dinner. Jude smiled walked into the kitchen and said, "So is there anything I can help with?"

Sadie turned and said, "Nope, mom and I are making spagetti tonight, a girls night in, or do you have plans?"

"Nope no plans, oh yeah you don't either seems both Tommy and Kwest kidnapped Jamie and went somewhere top secret."

Sadie smiled and said, "I herd Tommy's mom is in town, so when are you going to meet her."

"I don't know but I hope not anytime soon, I would like to meet her but it seems she's not to nice when it comes to Tommy's personal relationships, him being her baby in all." That's when I remembered that mom didn't know about Tommy and I and she turned red in the face and said, "Why wouldn't she like you not like your Tommy's new relationship right?"

I looked at my mom and said, "Oh COME ON…Like you didn't see it coming, you knew when I turned eighteen that we where going to become an idem."

"How would I have known that?" Jude looked at Sadie for some help Sadie said, "Yeah mom, seriously I knew anyone with eyes could know but there keeping it on the DL until she graduates which I think is a spectacular idea."

"And when did this Relationship happen?"

"Five days ago. Sorry mom, I would have told you but you seemed to have disappeared the last few days."

"Five days ago was your birthday party, and if I recall Tommy wasn't there." Jude looked at her mom and said, "After my party I went to Tommy's house and we talked. I just brought up the thing we have been cupcakin' (lov that) around for the past three years."

Dawn looked at her daughter then said, "You went to his house, and if I recalled again you didn't come home that night either." Jude cut her mom off by saying, "No I went to the warehouse and slept there." She looked disappointed and said, "First the tabloids saying you weren't a virgin which now I don't know who to believe, then the boob, and now this. Jude what has got into you lately."

"First of all I was not going to share my personal life with the press and for your information which it shouldn't be anyone's business but since you're my mom and I love you I will tell you I am a virgin to this day, and even if I wasn't its nobody's business but my own, last time I checked its my body. And second how was I suppose to know Karma was going to pull down my shirt and then embarrassed me in front of the whole world. And I should be the one you believe because your suppose to love me and trust me I'm you daughter."

"I do trust you, I overreacted I just feel like you all don't need me anymore which is probably right, you both are grown up to be such beautiful independent women."

"Mom of course we still need you, your always going to be our mom." They all hugged and realized they where burning the noodles.

Later that night Jude was outside her house playing her guitar when she noticed Jamie pull up and park in his driveway, she set her guitar on the grass besides her and walked over to Jamie. "Hey there, where did you all disappear today?"

Jamie smiled and said, "Oh you know we had some guy stuff to do…all in all I think Tommy is finally warming up to me."

"Good to know all of you bonded, so where did u guys go?"

"Jude stop prying I'm not going to crack, if you want someone to crack work your magic on one of the other two that where there okay."

"Fine Jamie, I see how it is you don't have time for me now that your buddying up with Tommy and Kwest." Jude pouted and Jamie said, "That doesn't work on me anymore now if you'll excuse me I have to go up and finish my homework, see you tomorrow at school." Jude was really shocked that Jamie didn't spill his guts out when she pouted she needed to get to the bottom of this! Jude started to walk back to her house grabbed her guitar and decided it was time to check her email.

Dear Jude,

After reading your letter I knew I made the right choice in liking you. I'm really happy that my brother finally found someone who can stand up and meet his bullshit head on, you two are good for each other, also I like the fact that you trust me in helping you with our mother because believe me your going to need it. First off when meeting her don't be all mushy over Tommy be even a little mean to him, he can take it and it will impress ma' she has only met two other girls that Tommy was with and believe me if you haven't met her already you will soon. The other girls always held his hand and praised him and was overly excited to meet Ma'. Don't act bored but don't act to excited, whatever you do remember that he is her pride and joy and the baby, don't hold his hand unless he grabs yours don't rest your hand on his thigh, (not like I would imagine you would just in case) Ma' will think you only want him physically engage him in conversation of meaning. And most of all GOODLUCK. You'll need it.

Hope you do good,

Sarah.

Jude wrote back:

Dear Sarah,

I'm so glad that you are helping me, but I must tell you, you are kind of frightening me she couldn't have been that mean to those other girls right? I really hope I make a good impression, and I really am glad I met you, I am sure we will grow to become good friends. That is if your mother doesn't murder me first. I am a little concerned about what she will think about my age, not so much on the way I act and appear, but my age and the fact that I am still in High School even though in one month I will be out. It just seems unfair that these feelings happen to us right now, but I am confident in my feelings towards Tommy. Even if everyone decides that we aren't right for each other at least I will know what my feelings are, and what his are. I think we can make it with just on how much we feel for each other, now I'm babbling and hope I'm not grossing you out about your brother. Well I should head to bed thanks for being there I know a lot of people wont be there for us. So that means a lot to me and I know it means even more to Tommy.

Thanks,

Jude


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Jude finished her school day as usual today was her day off, and if she remembered correctly it also was Tommy's day off. Instead of heading towards the warehouse she headed towards Tommy's maybe they could work on the song she keeps bouncing in her head. When she pulled up to his house she noticed that his Viper wasn't there, but decided to knock just in case. She walked up to his door with her notebook held in her hands and waited for an answer. A few seconds later she smiled when Tommy opened the door and ushered her in. "So Tom Tom where's your mom?"

"She took my Viper." Jude turned to look at Tommy's sour face then started to giggle. "Oh come on cant be that bad, not like she's going to wreck it." Tommy rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So what brings you to my house?"

"Thought you would be home on your day off and also thought you would help me out with a song."

"What makes you think I wanted to work on my day off."

Jude smiled and said, "Because music isn't work its life, now stop pouting about your damn viper and get your guitar." Tommy smiled brushed past her and went to go get his guitar. When he came down with his guitar Jude was already set up on the couch writing down lyrics and some music cords. "Okay here's what I got." She handed it to him. He read them didn't say anything just sat down next to her and started to play his guitar she started to sing.

You and me,

Cant you see,

Doesn't matter,

There's you and me,

Its as simple as a yes or no,

Simple as a YESSS OR NOO,

I know that others care,

But its just you and me,

Its as simple as a yes or no,

What's your choice?

Tommy set his guitar down and smiled and said, "I like the lyrics, but you need more."

She looked up at him stood up and said, "The more hasn't happened yet, I just feel like screaming."

"Then scream come on scream." Jude looked at him puzzled as he stood up and said again, "Now Jude SCREAM." She belted out a scream and he joined in. "Fell better?"

"Actually I do you lump head." He laughed and said, "Now there's the Jude I know and love lump head it's a new one."

She smiled and said, "It was that or MR-DON'T-YOU-DARE-TOUCH-MY-BEAUTIFUL-HAIR." She laughed when she felt a pillow being flung at her. "Oh yeah your on." She tackled him on the couch and started to mess up his hair. "MERCY MERCY I GIVE UP STOP TOUCHING MY HAIR."

She got off him and said, "Okay so tell me what's next."

He looked at her from the couch and said, "I thought we already discussed that." Jude smiled picked up the pillow from the floor and flung it at him and said, "Your stupid I meant in the song. DUH."

"Jude has anyone told you your too damn cocky." She smiled and pointed at her self then put a sad face on. Like to indicate if he was talking about her. They where laughing when a women said from behind them, "So you must be Jude." Jude turned to see Tommy's Ma' there watching them, I wondered how long she's been there.

A:N/// Sorry I know so short but I wanted to post something up, maybe I will post more later today, hopefully if I get around to it, keep up the R&Rin' Thanks Alisha


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

AN: I'm so happy that I'm finally getting feedback, I really do appreciate all the ones who keep up with the story, I wish I could just post the whole thing problem is its in my head trying to get out. Well I hope you enjoy. Thanks again…Alisha

When she walked in they didn't notice so why draw attention to herself this way she could watch the two without them being awkward, yes she will watch them, just for a little while anyway. She was singing she really did have a beautiful voice, one that would be easy to sway my son into liking. As she watched them scream and play around Helena was watching them studying how they acted around each other. She didn't just want him physically since she has been there this girl hasn't so much as kissed her son but has made him mad and happy at the same time. Yes she was different then the others but how much different. It was time to announce her presence.

"So you must be Jude." Jude turned to see Tommy's Ma' there watching them and wondered how long she's been there, she didn't look like what she expected. Tommy's mom was shorter than she expected 5"5 at most, skinny, aged well with striking black hair that curled around her disapproving face. A face that could scare any women away from her son Jude presumed. Jude was about to extend her hand and then decided not to, "Hi yes I'm Jude you must be Tommy's mother."

Tommy's ma looked her up and down noticing that she didn't say nice to meet you or I've herd so much about you. No she was a sly one. "Yes but you can call me Helena."

"Hey ma' how was the appointment."

Helena looked at her son that was still on the couch and said, "It went really well, I was thinking about making lasagna tonight, Jude would you like to join us?"

"Sure I would love to."

"What are you two doing?"

Tommy chimed in before Jude could answer, "We where working on a song."

Helena had the same eyebrow raise that Tommy had so many times use on her, "Isn't today your day off why are you two working?"

Tommy smiled from the couch and said, "I said the same thing but this little brat informed me that music wasn't work it was life, too passionate for her own good." Jude looked at him and said, "Tommy be real you wouldn't give up the opportunity to work on music if your life depended on it, its as much of you as it is me." Tommy smiled and said, "See ma' too much passion." He got up and asked his mom, "So you didn't wreck my baby did you." His mom was handing him the keys when Jude smacked him on the side of the head and said, "You only think about the viper, did you even conceder to ask how your mom was and not a piece of metal."

Tommy glared at her and then turned to his ma' and said, "So how are you doing today Ma'?" His ma gave a tilt of the head and went into the kitchen without answering him. He glared at Jude and asked, "What was that for?"

She smiled and said, "Its just a car, now lets get to work."

"I thought you said it wasn't work." He grinned and she gave him a dirty look. They sat there for two hours working on two different songs. Helena was in the kitchen cooking, she really did like Jude's voice, but how could my son feel so much for this GIRL that he wanted to marry her, she was so young. Given she didn't act that young, and they got along well but she still was very young, and what if they didn't have a physical relationship, I mean they get along well but I haven't seen her so much as caress my son not holding his hand or anything. When ever they touch he has to instigate it. What was it about this girl that had so much power over my son. Well I will do what I do best at dinner, and that is to be a great MOM.

Twenty minutes later they all sat around the kitchen table Thank god it was small and round Tommy sat in between his mom and Jude. "Ma' I sure have missed your cooking."

"Well you could always come back with me and get my cooking every night."

"Ma' you know that this is my home, my life. Anyways what happened today with the lawyer?"

"Nothing much Tyler is being especially up tight, which Sarah doesn't care she just wants it all to be over with, she agreed to sign over the house and the cars she doesn't want any of it. So Jude you met my Sarah haven't you?"

"Yes, she's very nice, I've talked to her a few times since then."

"Really about?"

"Oh nothing really just stuff like the kinds of music she likes, what about you is everyone as musical in the family, or is it just Tommy?"

"Tommy and Sarah, but that's about it, Tommy was the only one who wanted to actually pursue the life. I don't see why its only got him into trouble."

"That was a long time ago ma' I haven't been in trouble for a long time now." His mom rolled her eyes and asked Jude, "So what do you plan on doing when you graduate, my son tells me that you graduate in what three weeks?"

"I don't know really, I think I might take some college courses or maybe I'll just focus on my music, haven't really thought of it. I figure I have a little time before I have to think about it, I know I am going to be taking at least one college course every semester just as a fall back."

"That's smart just in case your music career isn't what you want later on." Jude smiled and said, "Tommy was right this is really good, my mom cant cook very well but don't tell her I told you." Tommy smiled and said, "I was going to say something but I just thought that one night I was over it was a mistake, she really cant cook at all." Jude smiled and shrugged her shoulders than said, "You really get use to it, lucky for me Sadie enjoys taking over when my mom starts to cook."

Tommy's mom asked, "Who is Sadie?"

"Oh Sadie is my older sister." Tommy's mom said, "Oh she's older than you what does she do?"

"Right now she's in college and is a receptionist at G-Major." Helena smiled and said, "Well if she's as beautiful as you and older it's a wonder why my son didn't set his sights on her." Jude knew what Tommy's mom was up to and decided that she wasn't going to fall for it. She stopped Tommy from saying something and said, "Why thanks Helena you think I'm beautiful." Jude smiled and took another bite of the lasagna. Jude wasn't going to be cornered in. "Actually Tommy dated my sister for a whole of two seconds, seems he didn't find that connection with her, now she's dating Kwest you know Tommy's best friend, and they seem very happy."

"It doesn't seem to bother you that Tommy dated your sister."

"No not really my sister and I are close and respect each other when we make decisions, plus I was only sixteen when they dated in my world at the time my biggest concern was school and work, not a lot of time for guys." That was a flat out lie but she would not admit it to this women.

Tommy could not believe that Jude was actually passing with flying colors with his mom, he wondered if she knew that she was. From the way she was smiling he suspected she did.

"Its amazing that you still go to a normal High School I mean it must be hard for you, first the whole thing in the tabloids saying that you sleep around and then your boob, I see why you and Tommy want to wait until you graduate it would just add to the rumor mill."

Now Jude knew the women could go low but didn't expect her to go that far. Still she wasn't going to let it get to her, "I agree with you High School is a big rumor mill almost as bad as the paparazzi, thank god I don't read them or I might just pull out all my hair. I find if you don't read them they don't bother you." Tommy's frown went into a sly smile at Jude's comment yes she was passing with flying colors.

The rest of the night seemed to pass much more smoothly even as Tommy's mom made snide comments Jude responded calmly and collectively. Tommy walked Jude to her car and said, "Wow you and my ma' sure had some deep conversations, I think she is overly impressed with how you handled yourself, I wish you could stay tonight."

"Me too, tomorrow's Friday maybe we could work something out. But I really should be getting home, Sadie will be there tonight I think. Night." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm spun her around and they both met each others lips with the same pent up energy. Jude trusted her hands into Tommy's hair and gently tugged it. Tommy's arms encircled her waist and pressed her into him leaving no room in between them. Jude pulled away smiled and said, "Now that's a good night kiss, love you." She got into her car and left still a little shaken up from that last encounter with Tommy's lips.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**Xtaintedxlovec16-** Thanks for all your reviews, love to hear feedback, thanks and keep up the R&Rin'

**Giftiebee**- Thanks for all your feedback lovin' it, by the way not my boyfriend or ex's mothers, my own mother gave me the inspiration. LOL!

**Jade1232**- Hope you keep reading and lovin' it.

**Brocuasfan0889**- I promise soon there will be some more Jommy action, sorry if its taking so long hope you keep up your R&Rin'

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ AND REVIEW!

Tommy knew his mom was waiting maybe even watching him and Jude but he could not take it, she wasn't leaving without a kiss. He pulled her against him and there lips met, he signed in relief that she had just as much pent up passion as he did if he could he would pull her into the house and ravish her but he knew better. Tommy watched as Jude drive down his road before he went into the house. There sat his mom on the couch he sat next to her and asked, "So?"

"So what, are you asking me if I like her, if I forgive you for throwing your life away for a eighteen year old?"

"How would I be throwing my life away you even told me last year that I needed to settle down with some nice girl." 

"Yeah I did but when I said girl I meant a woman! Even though she doesn't act her age, doesn't mean she isn't just a girl."

"So even though you tested her threw her around like a puppet and still she didn't crack your to tell me you still cant respect the fact that we love each other." His mom looked at him then said, "I'm going to bed and you have dishes to do in the kitchen." Tommy rolled his eyes fished around his pockets until he found the little black box, he opened it and looked at the ring he picked out for her. It was a silver ring with three baby stars with little diamonds studs in the center of them, of course it wasn't the traditional wedding ring but it matched him and Jude. He smiled shut the box and put it back in his pocket. He slowly got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen, there where dishes waiting for him.

When Jude closed the front door she saw Sadie flipping through channels. "Hey Sades, mom home?"

"Nope, went to spend the night with Don, and Kwest is working which leaves me here all alone because my sister all of a sudden has a life."

Jude plopped down next to her and said, "Oh cry me a river do you want to know the juicy details or what."

Sadie turned to Jude with a huge smile on and said, "So you and Tommy finally huh?"

Jude laughed and said, "NO Sadie, I met his mother tonight, and let me tell you just be glad you didn't meet her while you where dating him, she's ferocious. First she asked me why Tommy wasn't dating you, her exact words where, 'If your sisters as beautiful as you are and older it's a wonder why my son didn't fall for her.' And that was just the begging."

"Oh did you hit her?"

"Of course not Sadie, but I don't think I could have survived if it wasn't for Sarah's advice."

"Who Sarah?"

"Tommy's sister she warned me on how their mother would be towards me for dating the baby. Anyways all in all I think I did pretty good."

"I'm sure you did if you can handle high school and paparazzi I'm sure you can handle one woman." Jude smiled and took the remote from her Sadie hit her with a pillow and took it back. "I'm older deal with it, now go to bed you have school in the morning."

"Your right night Sades." She went up stairs and fell fast asleep.

Jude was awoken by Sadie hitting her with the newspaper. Jude shot up looked at the clock six am. Sadie always a early raiser Jude never. "Go away Sadie I still have an hour left to sleep before school"

"Jude get your ass out of bed and look at the paper your all over the front page." Jude rolled out of bed grumbled something and snatched the paper out of Sadie's hand. Headline's read, **'Jude Harrison caught leaving Tommy Quincy's house, looks like they have been putting in extra hours at the office?'** Jude looked at the picture of her and Tommy outside of his house last night lip locked she rolled her eyes and flung herself back onto the bed then said, "Great so much for keeping it a secret, Sadie what am I going to do?"

"Who cares, your eighteen but that's not the only problem you got." Jude looked up at Sadie and asked, "What else, more newspapers." Sadie smiled and said, "I wish look out the window. Jude turned opened the shades and saw about twenty different reporters outside their house. Jude rolled out of bed grabbed a pair of jeans a hair band and a thick sweater she stole from Tommy two years ago, he still to this day wondered where it went. She threw on her clothes grabbed her backpack and key and made her way through the crowed and to her car. A reporter grabbed her arm she pulled back you can ask your questions throw your camera's in my face but do not touch me, now if you'll excuse me I have to get to school." She got into her car and drove to her school.

At the entrance of her school it wasn't just reporters it was students mostly cheerleaders. She frowned parked and walked into the school still avoiding everyone. She walked into the girl's bathroom where she thought she would be safe but there where a few freshman girls that followed her into the bathroom. They didn't say anything but watched her as she sat by the window and waited for the bell to ring. After about fifteen minutes of them just staring at her she said, "What, you want to take a picture?" She went into a stall and as soon as she sat down and locked the door her cell phone went off. She flipped it open and said, "I guess you read the newspaper?"

Tommy said, "Yeah also I had to fight twenty or so reporters just to get it, what about you?"

"Twenty or so at my house and fifteen outside my school. What do you want to do."

"Darius already called me were to do 'Under the mic' This afternoon. Why don't I meet you at the docks around three thirty, we can talk."

"Sure what time do we go on?"

"Five-thirty, they kicked off Candy Smith, to get us the spot everyone is all over this. Were suppose to go out together answer some questions and then your to sing a song"

"Yeah tell me about it, THERE'S THREE GIRLS JUST STANDING OUTSIDE MY STALL," She yelled so they could hear her and didn't care what they thought.

"Your hiding in the bathroom how sweet." Tommy heard the bell ring in the back ground and said, "Looks like you have to come out of hiding see you at three thirty love you."

Jude smiled and said, "Now I know why I'm going through all of this, you too. Bye." Jude hung up the phone flung open the door to her stall and there where the girls still standing there watching her. She shook her head and left the bathroom and headed for her homeroom.

The first two classes it felt as though everyone was stairing at her, including her teachers. Time to go to her third class Psychology. She sat next to Jamie and said, "Save Me."

"Sorry Jude no can do, how you holding up anyway?"

"As best as possible tonight I'm going to be on under the mic."

"Cool, when was this planned?"

"This morning when Darius opened up his paper." Jamie nodded his head and said, "Could be worse, you could be underage, which thank god your not. You want to hear what everyone is saying around school?"

"Sure why not let me pull some more hair out."

"Everyone is saying that you seduced Little Tommy Q, and that you kissed him while he was walking you out after telling you there wasn't a chance in hell you kissed him ergo the picture in the paper. And now everyone assumes that he has to stay with you because of bad press when he really doesn't want to be with some High School student." Jude folded her arms onto the table and buried her head into them.

A:N/// Hey everyone I promise more soon, keep reading and reviewing loving the comments I'm recieveing.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Jude pulled up a little after three at the spot and saw Tommy already there standing and waiting. She parked and walked over to him. "So what did your mom say about the paper?"

"Nothing really but she did say something about those gosh damn filthy reporters that hung around tell nearly one."

"I'm suspecting she didn't use that language." Tommy grabbed her hands and lifted them to his mouth and kissed them. He leaned back onto his viper and pulled her close they where there standing holding each other's hands and not saying a word, If someone where to see them they might think these two people where madly in love and terribly sad. Jude smiled and said, "So what time do we have to be at Under the mic?"

"In an hour, You little thief I just realized you are wearing the sweater that disappeared from the studio." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders he pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder while he laid his head on her head. Jude whispered, "Can we just stay here like this?"

"I wish, how about we start heading over that way we can discuss what where going to say with Darius, I didn't really talk to him this morning he just told me to be there and what not."

"He's not mad?"

"Nope he said to me that it was bound to leek out sooner or later. Come on and you need a wardrobe change." Jude smiled and went to her car.

UNDER THE MIC-

Jude and Tommy where in Jude's dressing room they dressed her into tight blue hip huggers that hugged a little too much on her hips and a little to tight on other parts. And a long sleeve black and white striped shirt. All in all it wasn't that bad, not at all like what they use to make her wear. "So who wants to confirm what the rumors are you or me?"

Tommy looked at her then said, "Well just play it by ear, okay, now come here before you rub a whole in carpet." She stopped pacing and smiled at Tommy who was now pulling her down to sit on his lap he said softly, "So tonight's not a school night, is your mom going to be home tonight?"

"Most likely I got a call from her at lunch, she was worried about me, asked me if I was okay. Tommy I can honestly say without a doubt that after three years its killing me not knowing what its like to be be with you." Tommy smiled and said, "In dew time." There lips where about to meet when a knock came on the door and said, "TEN MINUTES." They pulled apart and started to walk out and wait by the stage to be called on."

When they heard there names being called they both walked onto the stage and sat down across from the host. "Well its nice to see you two here, so tell me how long have you been producing Jude?"

"Three years, she's a really great artist couldn't ask for a better voice to work with."

"I herd that you two where lately caught in a compromising position would you two like to elaborate?"

Tommy looked at Jude to answer she lifted the mic and said sweetly, "I don't know which position your talking about there has been so many rumors about me lately its hard for me to keep up."

"Oh are you saying that this is a rumor," He pointed towards the screen and there flashed the picture of Tommy and Jude from the newspaper.

"No actually that is one of the one's they got head on, Tommy and I are dating." Whispers came from the audience, "So its true how long have you two been dating and when where you planning on making it public?"

Tommy took that question, "Jude and I haven't been dating for long, but are feelings for each other have lasted a long time, as for the public thing we where going to wait until Jude graduated." Tommy grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Jude your birthday wasn't too long ago, is the age between you two a problem?"

"Like every relationship there are problems of course are age has come up among are family and friends but they can see that we are happy and that age doesn't matter."

"Okay now that we've settled that how about you sing your new sing, should I stay or should I go."

"I would be more than happy to." Unlike last time she didn't need to bring her guitar she sat in her seat when the music started she sang. Mid-way through the song Tommy reached for her hand and she grasped onto his hand. She locked hands with him and staired him in the eyes while she finished the song. As soon as she was done with the song the host said, "Well its obvious you two are hooked on each other everyone give a round of applause for Jude Harrison and Tommy Quincy."

Jude and Tommy where swarmed by people as they exited the stage, they finally made it safely to Jude's dressing room after being bomb barded with what seemed like a million questions. Tommy locked the door and cornered Jude. Jude looked up at him and asked, "Tommy what are you doing?"

Tommy lowered his mouth to her ear lightly bit it then whispered, "Do you know how freaking hard I am, every time I hear you sing, your voice does this to me, for three years now." He took her hand into his and rested it on top of his jeans where she felt him hard. Tommy nipped and her neck while guiding her hand in a stroking manner on top of his jeans. Jude pulled her hand away from Tommy's pushed him gently into a chair. Tommy was about to say something but Jude just motioned with her hands for him to be quite.

Jude got down on her knees in front of Tommy slowly reached for his belt and started to undo it. Tommy inhaled deeply and slid his body in a better position for Jude to accommodate with. Jude then unbuttoned his top button of his jeans. She pulled back her hair and lowered her mouth to his jeans where she pulled the zipper of his pants down with her teeth. Jude could already see Tommy's hard member sticking a little out of his boxer-briefs. "Tommy this is the first time I've done this so don't be afraid to verbalize, I wont take offense."

Tommy could barely speak he was so hot he managed to say, "I'm sure you'll do just fin.." he didn't get to finish his sentence before Jude released his member and started to blow hot hair on to it. He shifted a little, and squirmed a bit more when she took him into her mouth and started to suck, scraping a little now and again but that only increased the pleasure. While her mouth was hot on him she slipped one of her hands down his member to tug a little on his balls. He couldn't take it anymore, he was about to cum when she pulled away smiled and started to swirl her tongue at his head, when she took him once more into her mouth he came. Jude pulled away from Tommy sat on the heels of her feet and smiled up at him. Tommy was panting and had his eye's closed with his head flung back on the chair. Jude got off the floor and leaned over Tommy and placed one sweet kiss on his lips before saying, "Okay, I'm going to have to send you out of hear so I can change I don't want the press getting the wrong impression now do I." Tommy opened his eyes and grinned as he got up and zipped up his pants placed a hot fiery kiss to Jude and walked out the door grinning like horny teenager who just got his first blow job.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Tommy sat down on the chair in his dressing room. I really don't know why it was so good not like I haven't had blow jobs, actually I've had my fare share, but something was different, it took my breath away, if its like this now what will it be like when I'm inside her, she's like a drug I cant get enough of, and when she's not around I go through withdraw. Maybe its her innocence, maybe it's the way we are, who knows, and who really cares right now. All I know is that Jude is it for me. He once again pulled out the little box he's been carrying around with him since he purchased it, he just couldn't set it down. That little ring was the thing that was going to change his life forever. The press sure will get a kick out of this wont they.

He felt Jude before he herd the knock on the door, he quickly slipped the little black box back into his pants and strode to the door smiling. Like he thought there was Jude standing there waiting for him when he opened the door, he ushered her in and closed the door behind her. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

Jude sat down and said, "Mom just called me, she wants me home tonight, I think she's keeping a closer eye on me now that everyone knows where together."

He smiled down at her and said, "Okay that's understandable, how about tomorrow night I take you to a nice restaurant, it will be nice to be able to hold your hand and kiss you in public without having too look over my shoulder."

"Sounds like a plan see you at the studio tomorrow." She started to leave and he grabbed her arm. She turned to face him and asked, "Yeah?"

"What no kiss goodbye?" She smiled and said, "Yeah no kiss goodbye, If I kiss you right now I wont be able to stop myself so yeah no kiss, night Tommy." He let her go and sat down on the chair shaking his head, "she's intoxicating." He whispered to himself.

Jude thanked the gods that when she got home there wasn't a swarm of reporters. This day was physically existing, she opened up the door to see her mom cooking with Sadie she plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes. Sadie came over and sat on her. "Bad day?"

"That obvious? I hope you weren't swarmed with reporter after I left this morning?"

"No they pretty much left after you did, not like I mind my picture being taken. Seriously, we watched you on tv you did really well."

"Thanks, that really means a lot coming from you. School was in suffering, I swear I am so glad I only have three more weeks until I never ever have to be there again!"

"What happened?"

"Well when I arrived at school looking like a hobo, but who cares, there was a swarm of reporters and cheerleaders at the entrance than three freshman followed me into the bathroom and just stared at me, also about ten new rumors and everyone holding up the newspaper as I walked by, and little more episodes like that throughout the day."

"Sounds like you had a really big day and that deserves chicken alfrado. Come on dinners done." I rolled off the couch and stated, "I'm going to be as big as this house all I've been eating lately is noodles, but hey who's complaining."

Tommy knocked on the door of the Harrison house around six thirty am, he wasn't usually a morning person but knew that someone would be up most likely early riser Sadie. Sadie answered the door and asked, "So what are you doing here so early?"

He was holding three cups of coffee, "Came to pick Jude up, and brought you a coffee as well knew you would be up."

"Thanks Tom, but she isn't up yet. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you waking her though, go on up." Tommy handed Sadie a cup of coffee and started up the stairs. He opened the door and slowly closing it behind him, setting the coffee on her dresser he pulled out the ring and signed he really did want to wait, but what a way to wake up his beautiful punk rock goddess. Tommy walked over to the bed sat next to her took the ring out of the box and while slipping the ring onto her finger he kissed her lightly on her sleeping mouth. She stirred opened her eyes and smiled. Tommy brought his lips down to hers kissed her deeply and said, "Have you ever caught yourself laughing without knowing you were, that's how I feel every moment I'm with you and I don't want to spend my life without that feeling." Jude looked up at Tommy's serious face and brought her hand up to touch his cheek when she was stroking his cheek she saw the ring on her left hand. Tommy saw the questions in her eyes and said, "What I was trying to say was Jude Harrison will you marry me, and make me internally happy?" She squealed and jumped on him. Her lips crushed his and he smiled against her hot mouth.

Sadie was on her way to her room when she herd Jude scream, she opened the door and was about to say something snotty about waking Jude up so early when she saw Jude was crying, and Tommy was sitting next to her with a smile on his face. "Tommy what did you do now," Sadie shoved him over and sat next to Jude and said, "Oh honey are you okay?"

Jude laughed and said, "look," Jude held up her hand and Sadie squealed too. "OooooAhhh…Its so you Jude, Is that what I think it is?" She looked at Tommy and he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I was going to ask her after graduation, but I couldn't help it she looked so cute sleeping there."

Jude had pulled herself together and said, "Tommy, your blind I've got bed hair." He brushed a few strands of her hair behind her hair and said, "Never looked more beautiful."

Sadie jumped up and said, "This calls for a celebration, we need champagne, well we got some white wine that will have to do. Jude go tell mom to meet us done stairs, well have a toast." Sadie grabbed Tommy's hand and lead him done the stairs to pull out the wine and some wine glasses. Five minutes later Jude's mom was standing next to Jude in the kitchen still looking around like what's the emergency. "What's going on Jude told me to come to the Kitchen what are you doing her Tommy, Sadie what are you doing with that wine, its not even seven AM yet."

Tommy took a glass of wine handed it to Jude's mom and then said, "I guess I should really do this properly," Tommy got on one knee in front of Jude and asked, "Jude Harrison I ask you this in front of the people that love you and the people that you love to ask you if you would like to spend the rest of your life with the man that kneals her telling you that you're the woman he wants to love for the rest of his life, So will you marry me?" Jude's mom almost dropped her glass and now was fully awake. Jude knelt down and said, "Yes, and your crazy I don't look beautiful with bed hair." He laughed and kissed her softly.

Jude's mom said, "Wait one minute, why all of a sudden Jude are you pregnant?"

Jude got off her knees and rapped an arm around Tommy and said, "Mom, I told you the other night I'm still a virgin, how could I be pregnant."

Jude's mom said, "Just checking daughters do lie to their parents sometime, okay Tommy welcome to the family." He smiled and took his future mother-in-law in a loving embrace. Then said, "I'm so glad we have your two's support because I don't know if were going to get a lot of it. Jude honey, why don't you read what the ring says in side." Jude slipped the ring off and read it. Jude White lines! She smiled and hugged him. She showed off her ring to her mother when they where done with the toast and thanks Tommy said, "I really don't want to interrupt anything, but Jude its almost 7:30 we have to be at the studio in thirty minutes and even though your beautiful I don't think you want to go in with sweats and my sweater that you stole."

She blushed than said, "Your right I should go change."

Sadie left Ten minutes later after kissing Tommy on the cheek and saying to him, "I always knew you loved her, congrats." She left before Tommy could say anything. Jude's mom came to around the table and sat next to Tommy and said, "I am truly happy for you but, isn't it a bit soon?"

"I really wasn't planning on asking her this soon but I just love her so much and that ring has been burning a whole in my pocket and when I saw her this morning I just knew that it was the right time. I hope your not mad at me, I really do love your daughter."

"Tommy of course I'm not mad but I am a little concerned that my daughter isn't old enough to get married. But then I see the way you two are with each other, have always been together. As far as I'm concerned you have been dating Jude on and off for the past three years. I would be more concerned if I didn't know that you two where friends, and respected each other." He hugged her than said, "I hope my mom is as excepting as you are."

"She couldn't be that bad." Tommy smiled and was about to say something when he herd Jude rushing down the stairs. Tommy mouthed bye and met Jude halfway.

They headed into G-major holding each other's hands, not caring what people thought and feeling so relieved that it was okay to do so.

AN:// OKAY I really did not plan on doing this soooo soooonnn in the story it just started writing its self I swear….but I think its good so far how will everyone take the news and thanks for all the reviews!!! Loving the feedback and more to come!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

AN// Thank you everyone for the reviews here is a really short one, more to come soon hope you enjoying the story….bye all and thanks again to all the reviews!!

Jude smiled as Tommy grabbed her hand as they walked into G-major, finally after three years he was her's and she will be damned if anyone got in the way of it. They decided mutually in the car ride there that they weren't going to tell anyone except close family and friends of their engagement until after her graduation. No need for more PR then they where already getting. Jude felt Tommy brush his thumb over her ring that was now on her right hand as he walked away and off to the studio he was working in with Karma today. Jude went over and sat on SME. "Hey Jude, hows the boyfriend?"

"Shut up spied, anyways I was thinking we all start off on two of the songs I've been working on. Cool with you all." They all shook their heads and headed towards studio B.

It was close to five when Jude went into Studio A and sat next to Tommy. Karma was singing and she didn't sound to good, not trying to be mean, but she couldn't hit a note. Jude stood up and walked into the booth with Karma and said, "Okay, you need help, I'm not trying to be a bitch but seriously I'll help you if you want."

"This has got to be some kind of joke, why would you want to help me?"

"Maybe because I'm in a good mood today, maybe because every time you spread a rumor about me it backfires and makes me more popular, and maybe because I don't like my ears bleeding, or maybe I just want you to finish so Tommy and I can leave, or just the fact I want to help another artist. Take your pick all are true."

Karma frowned and then said, "Okay fine, you can help me."

Jude shook her head up and down with her hands on her hips. Finally she turned to Tommy and said, "Tommy go take a break, come back in fifteen."

Tommy stood up said, "See you both in fifteen, oh and don't kill each other while I'm gone." Karma frowned and asked, "Why did Tommy have to leave?"

"Because I knew the reason your messing up is because its personal and if you haven't talked to Tommy your producer about it yet, your not going to so I'm here spill it."

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Do you want help with your music?" Karma shook her head and Jude said, "Then stop pussyfooting around and tell me what's distracting you?"

"Nothings distracting me." Jude arched her eyebrow and said, "Look I'm not bullshitting you here okay I'm here to help you and don't think I'm gonna run and tell anyone what we discussed because really I don't care, If its about speid then spill because I already know you slept with him in my rental space, so come on I didn't tell the press when I found out why would I tell then now what's going on."

Karma frowned and asked, "How do you know about me and speid?"

"Oh you mean my ex, and my best friend? No he didn't tell me, I found your thong in my couch. So what's on your mind better tell me before Tommy comes back."

"My problem is that I have feelings for speid, I've never felt this way before okay, I've only used men for my pleasure, now he could hurt me."

"I know its hard to show your feelings for the fear of rejection, but you cant get acception or rejection unless you try, and trust me on one thing speid isn't one for using girls."

"How am I suppose to know that, like you said he's your best friend, so he's still going to take your side on everything."

"Karma, speid and I don't ever get along, which is why we make such good friends we are totally blunt with each other, he never agrees with me on anything, as for liking me he doesn't, he broke up with me. I have a question do I make you frustrated?"

Karma looked at her then said, "honestly I'm totally frustrated with you, you're my total opposite, actually I think Sadie and me get along pretty well she's not as nice and cookie-cutter as you, lets face it your miss goodie too-shoes."

"Well you frustrate the hell out of me, as far as goodie too-shoes I am but you made me out to be something I'm not and I'm going to have to work really hard to get my image back and that frustrates me also, so do me a favor, scream, it relieves stress and tension which is what I'm hearing in your voice. And if your frustrated use it! Don't let it consume you use it, too everything you've got." Jude shook her hands and screamed, "Come on SHOUT IT OUT!"

Tommy walked into seeing the two off them hunched over looking constipated. He pressed the sound button and wish he didn't his ears started to bleed as he heard two women yelling shouting and cursing. "Okay play time's over you two." They now where laughing at the exhaustion. Jude came out of the booth and sat down next to Tommy again.

Karma had a smile on her face as she hit the last cord. Finally she did it. She hated to admit it but Jude really was one of a kind, one which she kind of regretted making friendamy's with. Tommy smiled and said to them, "I don't know what you two did but keep it up, whether you two like it or not you two make a good team."

It was about another thirty minutes before Tommy was done and they where headed to his car. "So where are we going, You taking me out right?"

"Of course but first we need to stop by the house, I need to take a shower and change then we can go."

"Will your mom be there?"

"Actually no she wont she's visiting her some friends out of town tonight."

"Okay, I don't think I could handle your mom after handling Karma."

"Speaking of which you did really well with her today, have you ever thought about producing?"

"Nope I'll leave that to you, I just want to make my music."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Jude watched Tommy go up stairs, she was about to go sit down on the couch when she decided that it was time to see the upstairs, every time she's been over to Tommy's she's only been in the bottom part. She climbed the stairs, she could hear his voice coming from his room he was singing. He just wasn't singing he was singing white lines in the shower. She went into his room and pushed open his bathroom door. He didn't know she was there. She jumped up onto the sing crossed her legs and watched him. He was putting shampoo into his hair and humming white lines. She started to sing the words, he wiped around and smiled. "Better be careful there Quincy, you might get soap in your eyes." He finished his shower while singing along to Jude. He grabbed a towel started to dry his hair. Jude jumped off the sink grabbed another towel and started to dry him off. He hissed out his breath. "Jude I really really want to take you out to dinner."

"And I really really want to take in dinner and a movie, since we have the night to ourselves and all, I texted Sadie while walking up stairs told her I was staying the night here. Not at the warehouse but here, and I don't like lying to my family."

Before Tommy could answer Jude opened the bathroom door went out and closed it. Tommy looked at himself in the mirror and thought to himself, this is what I've been waiting for the perfect moment, one where we are alone, of course I thought I would be the seducer but Jude keeps on surprising him.

Tommy walked into his room with the tale rapped around his waist expecting to see Jude there but there was no Jude. He got dressed and went down stairs to find Jude on the telephone. When she hung up she said, "I ordered some Chinese Food, should be here any minute, also I've picked out a movies to watch."

Tommy arched a brow and asked, "So you really do want to take in a dinner and a movie. Okay what are we going to watch?"

"One of my personal favorites Sleeping Dictionary, (an: if you haven't seen this rent it so cute!) very surprised you had it."

"I don't what is it, might be Sarah's she left some movies here."

Jude smiled and said, "well then its about time you've watched it. Hey Tommy do you have anything I can change into, like a shirt and shorts or something?"

"Sure, since you've invited yourself to spend the night you might as well be comfortable." Jude followed him back up the stairs to his bedroom, she walked over to his night stand and picked up a framed photograph, it was them at her sixteenth birthday party. Jude set it back down and took the sweats and shirt that Tommy handed her. She started to take off her shoes set them at the floor at the end of the bed, she started to lift her shirt when Tommy came over to her put his hands over hers and slowly lifted her shirt. His hands went to her jeans. He undid the top button and slowly drew the zipper down. He pushed her jeans down her legs and she kicked it aside. She expected him to ravish her, and oh boy did she want to be ravished but instead he unfolded his shirt that he gave her and slipped it over her head. When it was on he slid his hands around her neck and pulled out her hair from the collar. He handed her the sweats, and picked up her jeans and shirt from the floor and started to fold them. Jude was about to say something but got cut off by the doorbell ringing.

They headed down the stairs Jude went into the kitchen as Tommy opened up the door and got their food. He brought in a big bag of food and set it in front of Jude, "What did you order the whole restaurant?"

"Didn't know what you wanted so I got a variety, sue me." Tommy pulled out a bottle of wine uncorked it poured two glasses and followed Jude to the living room. He set down their glasses and took the food that was extended to him. "Orange Chicken my favorite."

"Wine and chow mein, now that's what I call a kick ass dinner, so Tommy you trying to get me drunk?"

"If one glass gets you drunk then that's just pathetic." An hour later the left overs where in the fridge, and they where watching the movie, lying side to side on the couch. Tommy lied when he said that he's never seen the movie before, but hey he had a rep to uphold towards the end he slid away from Jude and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes, finish the movie without me okay." Jude shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch the end.

Five minutes later the movie ended and Tommy was nowhere to be found she went over to the T.V. and turned it off that's when she heard the music floating from the up stairs. She knew that song, the song that has been played in her house since she could crawl or worse since she could breath. Jude climbed the stairs and followed HEY JUDE, all the way into Tommy's room, she opened it ready to yell at Tommy instead her breath was taken back, there stood Tommy in the middle of the room, only lit by candle light and singing hey jude. Her heart was breaking but in a good way.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Tommy walked into his room he knew the movie was about to end, when it did Jude would have no choice but to come up stairs to him, at least this way he was the seducer and it was romantic for her first time. He was nervous he has take a few girls virginity, but none that he was dating and none of that he cared for or new they where virgins. His hand shook a little as he lit the candles around his room. Shake it off Tommy come on. He pushed play on the stereo playing the song that he has been listening too before he went to bed for the past four months.

Tommy herd her coming up the stairs, well at least herd her turning off the T.V. He stood by the bed and waited nervously for Jude to come in. It didn't take that long for her to come in, there she stood looking around the room in his clothes, she couldn't look better than she did in the candle light.

Jude couldn't believe how romantic it all was. She looked at Tommy he looked happy with a hint of nerves. Jude couldn't stand it any longer she ran to him and jumped on him sending him back onto his bed. Her mouth was fused to his. Tommy rolled them both over where he was nestled into the warmth of her legs. Jude could already feel Tommy pressing against her. She pushed her hips up to grind into him again he pulled away from her mouth and gasped. He pushed his fingers into her shirt roughly dragging it over her head. She was unzipping his pants and shoving them off his body. He pulled off his shirt and started to yank down her sweats. She whispered, "Tommy you have condoms don't you?"

"No, it's been so long since I've had a girl over here. And I haven't gone to the store yet." Jude flung her head back and said, "Fine, your loss." Tommy collapsed on top of her and signed. She nipped at his ear and said, "Giving up so easily, the store's are still open you know." He smiled jumped up pulled on his pants and pulled on a sweater over his head and headed for the door. He paused look backed at Jude which he shouldn't have done. He stormed over to her kissed her roughly and said, "Be back in ten."

"I'll be waiting." Jude watched as Tommy bolted out the door and nearly ran to his car. Jude stood up started to gather their discarded clothes and folded them. She put on her favorite soft rock stations put the volume down low. Her cell phone went off she picked it up and saw Tommy's face. "Hey sexy what's taking you so long?"

"I'm pulling up right now," She could hear him slam his precious viper door. She grinned and said, "Tommy do you know what I'm doing right now?"

She heard him gulp and ask, "What?"

"I'm getting into your nice large bed, I really am trying to be patient." Tommy was in the self check out line, he didn't need anyone to see what he was buying since everyone knew he was dating Jude.

Tommy felt like a horny teenager about to get laid for the first time, he's never wanted, no needed something more in his life. "Okay, well you keep yourself comfy. I'll be home in a bit."

Ten minutes later Tommy entered his room and was taken aback by Jude who was lying on his bed her blond hair across his pillows wearing only her lacy white bra and Rolling Stone's Boyshorts that where on his head not to long ago. It took all of him not to go over there and plunge deep and hard into her. He shook the thought from his head and walked towards the bed. He set down the bag at the foot of the bed, kicked off his shoes, he rushed out before putting on socks which made him laugh a little. He slowly started to kiss his way up Jude's body. Jude pushed her fingers through his hair. He moved one mouth over her lacy bra. When he took her nipple in his mouth she arched her back and moaned. He liked this bra it had a hook in the front. He took the hook in between his teeth and undid it. Out came jude's breast's. He found her mouth with his in a heated passion. She pulled at his sweater until it was off and pushed at his pants until they where kicked off the bed.

Tommy hooked his fingers into her underwear and pulled them down her body. She sat up and grabbed the box pulling out a condom. He pushed his own underwear off his body and laid on top of Jude pushing her hair aside and kissed her. She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. She took him into her mouth she felt him stiffen under her. She opened up the condom rapper and placed it on him. She lowered her mouth to him. As her mouth lowered on him so did the condom. He was trying so hard not to cum. He pulled her up and flipped her under him.

Tommy slid his hand down in between her breasts and lowered them onto her. Her breath hitched as he started to rub her in circular motion. Once he felt she was wet he slid his middle finger into her and rubbed her with his thumb. He could tell she was about to explode, he pulled his hand away and said, "I want to be in you when you cum. Are you ready?"

Jude shook her head yes as he lowered himself into Jude's sweetness. He could see the pain in her eye's he tried his very best to ease through her threshold but she was so tight there was no escaping her hurt. She couldn't take his easing in she pushed her hips forward and helped him break in. He looked at her shocked and saw the pain in her face start to ease away. He slowly moved in her. He grabbed her hands and brought them above her head their fingers locked. There hands stayed that way while he started to move faster she started to meet his thrusts with the same energy. She couldn't believe what she's been missing. This sensation could not be beat. They where meeting eachother at every peek. Their eye's locked, he could see that she was near her brink. He lowered his mouth to hers at the very moment that she came. She moaned his name loudly into his mouth. He came right then hearing her say his name brought every sensation out of him.

Tommy was about to pull out of her when she rapped her legs around him and said, "No, I don't want you to leave yet, please stay, I love the feel of you." He rolled so she was on top of him. When Tommy felt Jude slip off into a deep sleep he pulled out of her.

A:N/// more to come I promise you, keep up the great R&R's.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

A:N/// Hey everyone I am soo glad to be hearing from everyone I just wanted to let you all know that my ten year old niece saw me on the website and she wants to read my fic, she's not allowed online tonight but is tomorrow so early in the morning I will be changing the fic name from JOMMY to **WHAT IF? **Because the site is open to who ever wants to read it and I don't think some material in my fic is appropriate for her to read thanks for all the reviews and remember the fic's new name is **WHAT IF?**

Tommy's arm was flung protectively around Jude when she awoke. She smiled up at him and remembered the night, she was a little sore, but well worth it. She looked at the clock it was almost eight AM, they didn't have to be at the studio until noon. She shifted her body closer to Tommy's. Jude traced her finger across his jaw, slipped it down his neck, She moved her hand to trace the curve of his peck and dip lower to his hip, sliding her hand down his hip bone until she held him into her hands. She slid away from his sleeping form to go under the sheets.

Tommy awoke to feeling Jude's mouth on him. His eye's sprang open, he did not expect to wake up to such a pleasant experience. Jude pulled away and said, "morning sleepy head."

"And what a pleasant morning it is," He opened the draw next to him pulled out a condom then shut the drawer. He flipped Jude over onto her back and kissed her deeply then said, "I love waking up to you, you're everything I ever could want." He brushed her hair back with his hands and slowly lowered his mouth onto hers. She kicked off all the sheets and grinded her hips up against his hardness. He slipped on the condom and swiftly entered her. As he entered her, her eye's sprang open with delight and then closed. "No Jude, look at me." Her eyes slid open as he started to move in her making her feel so much pleasure she felt it in every inch of her body. Tommy put his arms under her lower back and lifted her body off the mattress and plunged into her deeper she groaned his name loudly. Jude ran her nails down his back sending shivers through him. There pace became faster until they both came together. Jude's legs where rapped around him and her toes where still tingling. Tommy stayed in her and laid there with his head resting on Jude's shoulder breathing in her hair.

There they laid totally content after they made love Jude lovingly stroking Tommy's hair when his door flung open and his mother walked in saying, "Time to…" and trailed off as she saw her son still inside of the woman she thought as too young for him with no covers on. His head shot up from the nice warmth of Jude's shoulder and looked at his mom who quickly turned and slammed the door to his bedroom.

Jude's mouth hung open in complete and utter dismay. "Your mom…"

"Saw everything, well at least we weren't doing it."

"But your still inside of me, and she…"

"She walked in on two people in a loving embrace, If I know my ma', she's…" he rolled his eyes and said, "Going to make a big deal about this."

"This is just great you know Sarah told me not to let your mom even see us holding hands and she catches us having sex."

"One ma' caught us in the aftermath of sex, and two Sarah said what?"

"She gave me a few tips on how to handle your mother, how else do you think I could have survived that night, your mom was trying her best to get to me and at times she almost did."

"I should have known. But I'm glad that it worked, now as far as ma' just play it cool. I'm going to take a shower I suggest you get dressed so I can take you home so you can change before we are needed at the studio."

"Okay." He bent over and kissed her than said, "I love you so don't let my ma' murder you while I'm in the shower k."

"Who said I'm going down stairs, I'm not that stupid."

"You would be stupid not to because if you don't she'll just think where up her finishing up what she saw." She frowned as she watched him stroll happily naked into the bathroom.

Jude got up fixed the bed and quickly got dressed she slowly walked down stairs took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen where she could smell fresh coffee brewing.

Helena stood next to the sink drinking her coffee thinking, he had sex with her, of course they had sex. For god sakes he told me he was going to marry her, I really do like her but she's so damn young, even if she doesn't act it she's still to young and its going to ruin both of them, the press will eat them alive. My god I cant believe I just walked in on my son…sure he's walked in on Jim and me but still, no mother thinks that she will walk in on her son doing the thing that created him. They did look in love though, still its wrong. Helena frowned as Jude walked into the kitchen still glowing, and grabbed a cup out of the dish rack and poured a cup of coffee. Jude then said, "Morning Helena how was your trip?"

"Surprisingly okay…Doesn't surprise me you have a glow to you, so it must be true what the tabloids say about you then you do sleep around a lot then?" She knew what she said and wondered if Jude would take the bait.

A:N/// Hope you enjoyed this so far keep up reviewing love the feedback also I wanted to let everyone who knows again who likes my fic that the name will be changed early tomorrow morning from JOMMY to "**WHAT IF!!!!!" **I hope everyone keeps reading!!!


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

AN:// Hey everyone, so glad your liking my fic so far I just started my new job so sorry if it takes a little while to get some post's up. I work a very unreasonable shift from four thirty am to one pm. And its killing me. Well anyways I'm going to bed…hope you all enjoy!!! Also I usually would thank you all individually but as I told you I am really wiped out sorry and keep up the R&Rin!!

"Surprisingly okay…Doesn't surprise me you have a glow to you, so it must be true what the tabloids say about you then you do sleep around a lot then?" She knew what she said and wondered if Jude would take the bait.

Jude smiled sat on the counter top sipped her coffee then said, "You would say that wouldn't you, I don't know why you don't like me, and I don't know why I want you to like me, but the point is I love your son. Always have. What do you have aginst us?"

"Your too young for my boy."

"Your man doesn't seem to think that. I find it odd how my parents can accept us and you cant, but then again my parents have also seen us through thick and thin these past three years. And there is no doubt in their mind that what we feel for each other is real. I truly sorry that you walked in on us this morning, believe me I am a modest person, but the fact is I'm not sorry for being in there with him this morning."

Helena frowned opened her mouth to say something but Tommy walked in and said, "Now what a beautiful sight my two faviorate woman." He walked over to his mom gave her a peck on the cheek and then grabbed Jude's cup out of her hand just as she was about to drink some and drank it. "Thanks superstar." She kicked him in the side and grabbed her cup back from him.

"Fine, you can have your coffee back but we need to be heading into the studio."

Helena raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you have to be in the studio its Sunday."

"Oh there's a lot to rap up on Karma's single is about to drop, and lots of follow up work to do. Bye ma' see you later." He kissed his ma' and grabbed Jude's hand and pulled her off his counter.

They dropped by Jude's house so she could shower and get dressed. After thirty minutes they where heading for G-Major in his hummer. As soon as the two walked in they saw Darius standing by his office he said, "Jude, T I need a word with both of you."

They looked at each other and shrugged nothing could be that bad. They walked in sat at the chairs and Tommy said, "What's up D?"

"This is more to concern Jude, It has recently been brought to my knowledge that your PROM is going to be this up coming weekend, and also that with all the publicity now going into the fact you two are dating I made arrangements for you to perform at your prom."

"D. that cant be I wasn't even planning on going to my PROM, I mean its prom, to mainstream, to girly, to everything, to much school."

"Well as far as I'm concerned you're going to be playing three songs at your prom, you hear."

"Yeah I hear." Jude stood up and left the office. Tommy stood up to go after her but she waved him away she wanted to be alone. Three songs isn't that bad but performing at my prom, I didn't want to go to prom mostly because I wouldn't have a date, but now…wait Tommy wouldn't want to go to a High School prom with her. Jamie and her where gonna go to see Patsy perform that night, they said to hell with High School now she had to go. Whatever I'll suck it up and go. What's the worst that could happen I mean there's only three weeks left of school.

Jude worked on some music when her stomach started to rumble she hasn't had anything to eat today. She wondered out of the studio into Tommy's office and said, "I'm starving you wanna walk with me down to the street and get something to eat."

"Sure how are you feeling about the whole prom thing?"

"Not to hot but its only one night." They walked down the street keeping a good distance from each other without even realizing what they where doing all those years of hiding they where use to it. Jude grabbed Tommy's hand and entwined there fingers. Tommy brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed it. They walked into the local restaurant where G-Major employee's usually got their food at. They grabbed a booth and ordered two cokes and two burgers with fry's.

"I love the way you eat, your not afraid to eat what you want."

"Hell if I'm here better as well take advantage."

"So what time am I picking you up on Friday? I'm sure well have to get there in the afternoon for sound check and what not. Maybe bring are clothes there and change."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I am your date right?"

"You really want to go to a High School dance?"

"Why not I never got to go to a high school anything."

"Okay, I'll see tomorrow what time I have to be there for setting up and what not."

When they walked back into G-Major, Tommy was pulled into a studio by Karma and Jude was pulled into another studio by the SME boys. They didn't get to see each other again until they where on the way to her house. She unbuckled on the way and said keep driving, at least for a little while longer. She leaned over and took his earlobe into her mouth and sucked it lightly. She slowly guided her hand down until it reached the object which was growing under her touch. He pulled into an ally way and unbuckled his seatbelt and attacked Jude's mouth. Jude slid her hand down to the handle of his seat and his chair flung backwards sending Jude sparling on top of him. She grinned down at him and pulled out something from her bag, pressed it to his palm and started to pull his belt off of him. He looked up at her than said, "You where planning this all along weren't you, that's why Jude Harrison actually wore a skirt today, you do know you have to be home in thirty minutes."

"An hour called Sadie as we left told her we would be running late." She kissed him hard on the mouth and started to tear open his button shirt. Button's came flying off. Even though Tommy loved that shirt he didn't mind her actions. Her hands and mouth were every where on him. Tommy slid his hands up her skirt as she attacked his neck with her mouth. His hands ripped off her lacy thong. Jude pulled away and said, "Hey I liked those." He gave her no response he shoved two fingers inside of her, she arched her back and started to move up and down on his fingers. He could feel her walls tighten and release. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked them. Jude pulled his member out of his pants and grabbed the condom that she pushed into his fingers earlier. She bit the corner and slowly rolled it onto him. When she was done she tugged his balls not so lightly and he gave her a wicked grin. She lowered herself onto him. She was about to start going up and down. But Tommy snaked his arms around her and pulled her shoulders down so she couldn't move. He sank is teeth into her neck and started to go down to her breasts. He took one off his hands pushed her back on the steering wheel and with the other ripped her shirt down as well as her bra. It hurt but it also felt good. His mouth devoured her breasts. She started to slam down on him in a circular motion he fell back onto the seat of the car and let her ride him in a frenzy. Her nails ran down his abdominal and she bit his nipple while riding him hard. She suddenly stopped and sank into him deep then rolled her hips once, he shot up in pleasure and moaned loudly. She lifted herself almost totally off him slammed down onto him in a rolling fashion. Tommy couldn't take it. They both came together, panting and torn up.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTYONE

OHHHH….YEAH BABY. WE GOT SOME JOMMY ACTION ON INSTANT STAR FINALLY!!! BUT I WANT TO KNOW THE STORY BEHIND ANGIE!!!!! KEEP UP THE R&R'S. hey everyone there is a sneak peek at the new episode go to google and type in dailymotion. At that site you type in instant star then use the filter to recent videos!!!! And you can see the new sneak peek….also all of the instant star episodes…because I found this site I practically never get off this laptop. I swear! Well anyway hope you all enjoy my story. Keep r&rin!!!!

Jude walked into her house with her blouse ripped and hairs frizzed up. Sadie was waiting up stairs. "Jude."

Jude jumped back a little and held her heart. "Sadie you scared me."

"And look at you, you better be glad that mom's sleeping. Look at you. You have sex written all over that face." She leaned over sniffed and also added, "and smell of it, so you and Tommy finally hooked up A?"

"If you must know."

Sadie smiled and followed Jude into her bedroom. "Oh yeah I do, so what was your first time like?"

"Isn't this kind of weird I mean he was your ex?"

"Not at all now dish."

"All I've got to say is, I should have turned eighteen long ago."

"That good huh?"

"I cant compare it to anyone else but yeah." Jude flopped down on her bed and kicked off her shoes. Her blouse was open a little on the cleavage side and Sadie pulled it open after seeing purple. "Oh my god Jude look at that hickie, usually hickie's belong on the neck not the breast"

"At least this one I can hide." Jude smiled and pulled her shirt closed.

Tommy pulled up to his house with a grin the size, well lets just say it cant compare to anything. He looked down and saw that Jude only left two button's to his shirt still attached. One of the top buttons that wasn't even buttoned and one right in the middle. He poked it and whispered to himself, "I wonder how she missed you." He got out grabbed his bag and headed into his house.

He didn't get ten feet up the stairs before he heard his mother say from her seat on the couch, "Tommy we need to talk."

Tommy didn't want to turn around he just said, "Ma' can we do this some other time I'm really tired."

"Tommy no, I want to talk to you."

Tommy turned and walked down the stairs and walked over to his mother. She looked at him and said, "Look at you your acting like your eighteen again."

"No Ma' I'm acting like I'm in love, which may I remind you I am. Jude and I have always been Jude and I. You should have already known this from the way I spoke to you about her over the phone, couldn't you hear my voice pick up when I spoke. She's it, I just hoped you would have realized this already."

She got up and walked over to him and said, "She's just so young."

"I know a lot of people are going to say that and bad mouth us, but at least I thought I would have some support coming from you, you're my Ma'."

"Yes I am your Ma' and that's why Im telling you the truth, its not right. Look at you, your shirt is torn, hickies all over your neck being with her is going to make you act young and reckless, may I remind you the last time you acted young and reckless."

"Yeah Ma' that's because I was young, I made mistakes irreplaceable mistakes, but Jude isn't like me, she's so much more. I wish you could have seen me before her, moody, unhappy, always blaming myself. She brings out the good in me, makes me see myself as I can do better. I wish you of all people could see that."

"Well I don't and I don't approve. I'm returning to Greece in the morning, I've over welcomed my stay, but if you ever decide to wizen up and come their your always welcome."

In the morning Tommy drove his Ma' to the airport, he didn't know why he felt so awful, but he did. I mean is it so hard just to support him. But he knew his Ma' was just as stubborn as he was. He kissed his Ma' goodbye and headed home. He decided to throw himself into 'his' music. Maybe it was time for him to come back.

He worked all day on his music, singing, writing lyrics, mostly sqribbling out notes. It was going on Five PM when his cell phone went off, "Hello?"

"Hey Tommy."

"Oh, HEY JUDE,"

"Real original stuff you got their Quincy, what have you been up to today, I'm just heading home from the studio."

"Oh, just a little bit of this and that."

"Sounds thrilling."

"It is," he said as he straightened up his tossed around lyrics.

"So.. I talked to the committee, which wasn't fun at all. You know the one for the dance. I'm suppose to be there at 4:30 after school for sound checks and what not, then we leave at 7pm and the dance is from 8:30pm to 11:30pm."

"Okay, how about I meet you at your school 3:00 we grab a bite to eat then swing back around at 4:30."

"Sounds good, I'm pulling up at my house, so I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, Love you."

"I know, goodnight Tommy."

"Night Jude."

Jude walked into the house, Sadie was cooking in the kitchen and mom wasn't anywhere to be found. "Hey Sades, is mom staying at Don's tonight?"

"Yeah just us, picked up some magazines seems you and Tommy are the big news check them out." Jude walked over to the counter hoped on it and opened up the first mag. Which had a picture of her and Tommy walking to the restaurant yesterday and another of them of them when they went on under the mic. Nothing unusual. "So how was your day off?"

"Oh mine good, did a little homework, watched T.V., did some chores. How was the studio?"

"Okay Kwest and I got some good mixing in before I headed out."

"cool, hey Jude, I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure Sadie, you can talk to me."

"Well I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, and how much I appreciate you, when I saw the magazines today I realized something. You talked to me to see how I felt about Tommy, you actually cared about my feelings. While when you where younger and I was your age I didn't give a care what you thought about Tommy and I, I didn't care that you loved him, which even then I knew you did. So I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and I'm proud of how mature you have become."

"My god Sadie, you shock me everyday, I love you." Jude jumped off the counter and hugged Sadie tight, Sadie didn't realize just how much both Tommy and Sadie have hurt her and her saying that made Jude's world, to finally know that her sister cared for her feelings. Sadie and Jude both shedded a few tears before they resumed there conversation about nothing of real importance.

The next day school went by really slow, basically they where all having parties in class or signing yearbooks. Jude really could not believe how fast high school went by. Jamie sat next to her and said, "So earth to Jude what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing, well a lot has been happening lately. Darius informed me the other day that I have to perform at the prom."

"That sucks." He taped her on her right hand and saw her ring. "So, he just couldn't wait now could he."

She looked at her ring then said, "how did you know?"

"When Kwest and I kidnapped Tommy the day of the shoot, where did you think we went. I'm so happy for you congrats, so the right hand A?"

"Where waiting to tell everyone, well Sadie, Kwest, You, Darius, and my mom and dad, and his mom know. But that's it."

"So…you met his mom huh, Tommy told us that she was really controlling, and not nice to his girlfriends."

"Well he was right, she doesn't like me so much but I've learnt to deal with that, and so will she because Tommy and I are together, and nothing is going to rip us apart not again."

"Again….kidding I know you and Tommy have been in love forever but both of you to scared to do anything about it. Speaking of you and Tommy when do I get to call you Mrs. Quincy."

"We haven't really discussed anything like that yet All I know is that we love each other and that's enough." Jude smiled then thought, am I really ready to get married, maybe, was Tommy really planning on marring me anytime soon, or was this just a promise. Did he actually mean it, I mean we where already together why give me a ring if he didn't want to. I think we need to have a chat.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

I walked into the studio carrying two venti-mocha's, Tommy swooped in out of no where and grabbed one. Kissed her on the cheek and said, "thanks gotta go long day with Karma."

Jude raised her eyebrow and then said, "Okay but we need to talk about something, how about after your done taking me finally out, dinner so we can talk."

Tommy stopped and said, "TALK, I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No. I'll see you later on…go Karma's probably waiting." I said with a smirk. Tommy stuck out his tongue and turned. I said, "Real mature," while laughing.

It was going on six when Tommy walked into Studio C. He sat next to Jude and said, "So are you ready?"

"Me, are you ready."

"Yeah come on." They walked out and got into Tommy's cobra. After driving awhile Jude finally asked, "So where are we going?"

"Oh just a little restaurant I found about a year ago." It took almost a full ten more minutes driving before they finally pulled up to the restaurant. They sat done, nobody staired or cared who they where Jude loved this. "So…what did you want to talk about?"

"Its kind of hard to put it but I wanted to talk about us."

"What about us?"

"Well we haven't talked about the fact that you asked me to marry you. We haven't talked about it, I mean I said yes, but it ended there, I was just wondering what you wanted out of this." She waved her hands between them.

Tommy Took her hand and said, "I just want us to be together, I was thinking about having this very same conversation with you sooner or later, but it seems you always beat me too it. I want to marry you, or I wouldn't have asked you."

"I love you Tommy. How long did you want to wait?"

"I was thinking after you graduate you could move in with me, I had a spare key made for you."

"Tommy, I would be happy too…I still cant believe that after all this time were finally together."

:"Me either, I never expected my life to feel so complete."

"Yeah." They ate there dinner and then Tommy drove her home, he parked outside her house Jude turned to him and pulled his mouth to hers. Both of them sat there kissing each other. Jude pulled away and said, "I think I should go in before I don't want to anymore."

Tommy pulled her mouth to his again and said against her mouth, "Too late you cant go." She pulled away again and said, "Goodnight, I love you." She got out of the car before Tommy could say anything.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

Jude was incredibly happy. She walked in and turned on her computer, might as well check her email.

Dear Jude,

Sorry, I haven't been able to get online to write you in so long, Ma' just arrived today, she wasn't a very happy camper by the way. She did involdge some things to me, she told me that she caught you and tommy in an inappropriate manner, way to go! You sure shook her up, I don't think she's shut up about you since she got here. That's a good sign, and as for anything, the only thing that really bothers her is the fact your taking her baby away from her, she doesn't really care about your age, she just use's that as an excuse. A reason behind all the madness. But in reality she really admires you, but she wont admit it…well not yet. She also keeps trying to get Tommy here, but he wont come, he's in love, she doesn't like that either. As for the rest of the family they cant wait for to meet you, they really want to meet the woman that can rile up our mother the way you can. Well I hope to hear from you, since we are going to be sister-in-laws…yeah she told us that too.

Your soon sister-in-law,

Sara

Jude smiled she loved sara

Dear Sara,

Yeah your mom caught us in an compromising manner, but we didn't mean for her to. She wasn't suppose to be home that day. Trust me I am so MODEST. Even though it might not seem like I am because of all the tabloids. But to tell you the truth I've never been even gone passed kissing a man before Tommy, I'm so happy that he's my first and my only. As for the fact that he doesn't want to come home what are you talking about he hasn't said a word about any of that and I'm extremely excited that you lke me and I cant wait to meet the family. Well I will write you more later, your brother is a slave driver and kept me too long at the studio today! He wants to finish my album within the next month, plus he's a perfectionist so it takes even longer. I guess that's what I get for working with the best.

Your friend,

Jude.

Jude signed off line and crawled into bed when her cell phone went off. She knew who it was, white lines was Tommy's ring tone. It still blew her mind that her music was available as ring tones. She answered and said, "You just dropped me off twenty minutes ago, what could you possible want?"

"You in my bed of course."

"Sorry but It's a school night."

"Just sitting here wishing that you were already out of school so I could watch u fall asleep and see you first thing in the morning, u know how much I love your bed head."

"Your insane, I just got an email from your sister."

"I think you talk to her more than I do. What did she have to say?"

"That you're mom made it home alright, and that you de-flowered me, and that were getting married."

"Mom always did have a big mouth for such a small woman."

"You're telling me. So what are you doing this very minute?"

"Lying in my bed and driving myself crazy because I can smell your vanilla perfume all over my sheets."

"Well Im curled up in your boxers and one of your sweaters that I swiped."

"Another one, you're a little klepto."

"You should feel flattered, I only steal your clothes because I love you."

"That doesn't make any sence."

"Sure it does, I had to steal another one because your old one lost your scent and I want to be surrounded by you all the time, and this is the closet I can come to it."

"God that sounds so STALKERISH, next your going to tell me that you go through my garbage and collect stuff."

"How did you know." They both laughed and layed there listening to each other breathing for a while. "I have to go Love you, night." Jude hung up quick before he could say anything. This was stupid why was she here when she could be there not like her mom's here to stop her. She picked up her bag and shoved some clothes for tomorrow into it and slipped on her flip-flops. She walked over to Sadie's door and knocked.

She waited a minute and Sadie came to the door with her hair all tossed around and blurry eyed. "Yeah."

"I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving, I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Jude its almost eleven-thirty where are you going?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Drive safe, night."

"Night."

Jude was walking up to Tommy's door when her cell phone went off. "Hey will you let me in."

"What?"

"I'm standing outside your door in boxers and flip-flops and freezing will you please get your ass out of bed walk down stairs and let me in." She herd a click and watched the light come on and saw Tommy running down his stairs. Tommy flung the door open and I jumped on him rapping my legs around his mid section. He slammed the door shut, and carried me up the stairs. I dropped my bag by his bedroom door and started to strip off the little bit of clothing that I had on.

I was thrown onto the bed thank god he only had his boxers on because I couldn't wait for him any longer. I crawled to the nightstand pulled out a condom ripped it open and handed it to him. He pulled off my underwear and positioned himself in between my legs. I leaned up and kissed him hard. He kissed me back and roughly grabbed my arms and held them over my head. I could feel his hands squeezing mine hard but I didn't care. I pushed my body up to rub against him he groaned and swiftly entered me. I gasped at the rush of him, but loved the feel of this urgency to be in me, and to have him in me. He's never been like this before in the handful times we've been together its never been this hard and rough. Well with the exception of the car but that was more kinky. This was full on power. His mouth came down on mine to feast, his hands squeezed my wrist and he pounded into me. I came first screaming. I could tell he was on the edge by the way his body tensed and the look on his face. I pulled back a little so he had to push deeper into me and he came with a sound that I've never heard before in my life. He released my hands and I immediately held him closer to me. I loved the feel of his weight on me possessing me like I'm his and only his. "Sorry."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "Sorry for what?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't and if you did I liked it. I needed you just as much as you needed me." He smiled and softly captured my lips with his. His hand found my hair and twirled it around his finger playing with it. I rubbed my hands up and down his back. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever until we both drifted off to sleep.

Jude woke to the beeping of her cell phone, she looked over at the clock and realized that she was late, it was already ten minutes into her first period. Shit!!!! The beeping was from Jamie who was texting her from class!!! She found her backpack pulled out her clothes threw them on threw on the discarded sweater from last night and leaned over kissed sleeping Tommy on the cheek and left.

By the time she made it into class she was twenty minutes into first period and walked in mid lecture which meant she had to explain why she was late. "Miss. Harrison, is there any reason why you're twenty minutes late to my class this morning?"

"I had car trouble."

"What kind of car trouble?"

"A flat tire." She grumbled as she sat down in her seat.

"Just because you're famous if you call yourself that does not mean you can come into class twenty minutes late you have detention."

"what."

"You heard me you have detention today after school, or your not graduating."

"Fine, whatever."

AN/// Hey you all I am soo sooo soo SORRY that I haven't updated this story in sooo long ive been super busy and truth be told have kind of put my stories on the back burner. Hope to write more on this soon…I have lots more planned with this fic.!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

Jude called Tommy at lunch. "I'm not coming in till 4:15."

"Why?"

"Because I have detention on account of me being twenty minutes late to class this morning."

"Great, well then I have even worse news for you, I know how much you hate it but its got to happen."

"What just tell me so I can sulk all day."

"Well when you get here your having a shoping day with Porsha and Sadie, D has told them that you have to look totally great for prom."

"Why so I could look that much worse when the dump the bucket of pigs blood on me."

"I thought you didn't like scary movies."

"I don't, wasn't that a comedy, well I have to go. Love ya."

"Love you to, and Jude, goodluck." I'll need it she thought as she hung up her cell phone.

It was almost four thirty when she walked into G-Major, she didn't even get to see Tommy before Porsha and Sadie grabbed her by both arms and pulled her back out.

They dragged her to seven different stores, SEVEN!!! By the time she got home her feet hurt she was tired and just wanted to soak in a nice long bath tub. She was poring the water when She herd her cell phone go off. She answered it while she stripped down and climbed into the hot water. "Porsha and Sadie drug me all around town today, I swear to god, that I've never shopped like that ever."

"I'm sure you haven't, did you find something to wear?"

"Yeah actually I really like it. What are you doing?"

"Watching the sports highlights before I go to bed and you?"

"Soaking my poor feet, they must have tried on two dozen pairs of heels today."

"Sounds terrible, how was detention by the way."

"how do you think it was, peer hell just sitting there doing nothing stairing at the clock for an hour."

"That sucks."

"Yeah tell me about it, I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you Tomorrow."

"Hopefully, I've noticed lately that we've spent more time on the phone then actually with each other."

"No that's just the only time we actually talk to each other anymore, cause every time we see each other we get so involved in other activities to actually communicate. Night."

He smiled to himself thinking about those activities. "Night Babe."

Jude got out of the bath rapped herself in a towel and headed to her room. She checked her mail, Sara had replied.

Dear Jude,

Hey there how is everything going? Ma' asked Tommy a few months ago to visit and has been very persistent in this because our dad's heath hasn't been that great. Tommy and dad never really got along. He was the rebel and dad was the by the book kind of person. Anyways that's the main reason why ma' is so upset with Tommy, but she is finding every little way to be upset with him. Anyways, I have to go.

Your Friend,

Sara

Jude thought about this for awhile then replied.

Dear Sara,

I understand so much now, don't worry about Tommy, I have a plan to get him over there but just in case it doesn't work don't tell anyone. It might take awhile but it will get done if I have any say in the matter. Remember this is our little secret not even Tommy is to know about this, I'll email you the details when I get them, tell them bye.

Your Friend

Jude.

AN.. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING I'M GOING TO POST THIS CHAPTER AND IM ALREADY STARTING ON THE NEXT THOUGHT SINCE ALL THE MONTHS I'VE BEEN GONE I SHOULD MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL…THANKS AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIC.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Jude didn't want to but she had no choice they were forcing her to do it. Do what you ask, they were forcing her to do. That was help set up for the dance, her original plan was to skip the dance all together and now look at her she was actually putting up things. Which only made her realize that Tomorrow was going to be a complete hell, all the worry of performing, Tommy as my date, well be trampled by his slut posse at the school, atleast that's what I like to call them. At least I'm not showing up in your traditional puffy prom dress. She smiled and thought about the after prom, it's a fact that 40 percent of high school girls loose there virginity after high school prom…how sad. But I'm just referring it to one more weekend down until school was out and I was free to do whatever the fuck I want.

Which is to marry that man. Yeah I know he wants to wait a little time, but hell if were going to do it we better do it right. But that's not for awhile. Damn it, I just stuck myself with the freakin pin. I am so over this whole decoration thing, I'm out of here. I walk out of the gym only to be stopped dead in my tracks when I hear my name. Its coming from behind the wall. I could tell who was talking about me. Diana West and her slut posse. They were the one's that were making trouble for her since she won Instant Star, she didn't like the fact that a quote on quote social loser was so famous.

"Yeah she totally doesn't deserve him, one he's way to good for her, two have you seen her hair lately, three he only likes her because she won that stupid contest, four she's a totally loser, five she acts like a total guy. So I figure its only right that tomorrow night I'm going to steal him away from her."

"But Diana how do you even know if he's going to come with her tomorrow?"

"Because it's a major pr move for him. Attending a dance with his quote on quote true love. What a crock of bullshit. Once I get him alone tomorrow night you'll all see how much he cares for her. Instant Failure."

Jude couldn't take it anymore she walked to her car and thought about how in just two weeks she will never have to speak to any of these people ever again.

That night she didn't get to see Tommy again because her and Sadie had another girls night. They were in the kitchen making dinner, okay sadie was making dinner and Jude was watching. Hey Sadie, would you like to be my maid of honor. Sadie looked at her and squeeled, "yes, but isn't it a little soon to be thinking about that?"

"No, I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell."

"Oh…Okay."

"Well Tommy's dad is sick and they don't get along, his mom has been trying to get Tommy to go over to Greece for a few months now, so I'm going to drop the idea into Tommy's head about a wedding in Greece and not to far away, but I'm going to make it his Idea."

"How are you going to do that?"

"That's where you and sara come in to play, but I don't know just how yet still figuring out the details."

"Who's sara?"

"Tommy's sister."

"Tommy has a sister?"

"Two and a brother, yeah, I was shocked too they all live in Greece."

"Oh, are you sure you want to get married this soon."

"I've been ready since that very moment. I can remember the first time we met, We hated eachother. I called him little tommy q and he was standing behind me and as soon as I herd his voice I knew that I loved him. Someone who isn't afraid to call me on my bullshit."

"Your so weird but if your sure I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thanks Sadie, I knew I could count on you."

"So are you excited about tomorrow night?"

"Excited about prom, you know its not my thing."

"Come on Jude, you're going to love it and you know it."

"Sure I'm really going to love sluts all over my future husband, and not even random sluts ones that know and hate my guts."

"What are you talking about?"

"Diana West."

"You mean one of the girls I use to hang out with?"

"Yeah, the one's that think you're my cousin. They were talking about how she's going to steal Tommy from me, fat chance she has. Its just going to be more drama then I'm actually going to need, but good news is that Jamie and Patsy are coming."

"I thought they weren't, doesn't patsy have a show that night?"

"Yeah, but she canciled she said to me that kicking some preppy ass would be way more fun then playing a show. I got to say I love her."

"You want me to go, I could keep Diana West off Tommy for you."

"If you want to, kwest is going to be there since he's in control of the soundboard when I'm on stage. You could get a few dance's in with him."

"Yeah but what to wear."

"I'm sure you have something." Now I'm not to freaked about tomorrow night since I'm going to have my posse. I just wonder is Sadie is going to act like she did in high school and call me her cousin. Oh well I'll just have to find out tomorrow.

_AN// Okay I am almost done writing the next chapter but I am not going to post the prom until I get some feedback from you all…so REVIEW PLEASE!_


	26. Chapter 26

OKAY I NEED YOUR HELP I CANNOT CHOOSE!!!!!!!

YOU PICK JUDE'S DRESS TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU PICK!!!!

PLEASE HELP ME I HAVE A PART OF THE FANFIC THAT I AM STUCK ON AND CANNOT FINISH UNTIL YOU ALL CHOOSE!!!!!

**THE MOST VOTES BY TOMMOROW AT 2PM**

THEN I'LL WRITE UP THE CHAPTER AND POST IT!!!!

" SO THEY WONT LET ME PUT UP LINKS SO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IS LOOK AT MY COMMENTS AND I WILL POST IT THERE!!!! IF YOU COULD TAKE THE TIME AND HELP ME I WOULD APPRECIATE IT!!!!!!

_**IN REVIEWS!!!**_


	27. Chapter 26 pt one

Chapter Twenty Six-part one:

Chapter Twenty Six-part one:

Jude awoke to a sudden weight on her and then she felt it light kisses on her neck. She smiled and opened her eyes and said, "who let you in?"

"Sadie I brought coffee, but before you get yours you have to give me some kisses." He brought his mouth down on hers. She intensified it, and pushed him on his back. Somehow they ended up with the blankets tossed on the floor and her straddling a half naked Tommy. "God two days is just two long without you." Tommy said before pulling her face towards him. He shoved his hands into her shirt and slid it off her. He flipped her onto her back and started to pull off her underwear. She reached over and pulled out a condom from her night stand. "I bought some the other day." He smiled and slipped it on. He was hovering over Jude making her whimper because of waiting. He swooped into her swiftly as his lips crashed down on hers. She was caught off guard and loved it. She started to move with him, she bucked up and he winced in pleasure. She pushed him over and started to grind into him. He loved that she took control once and awhile. Jude placed both her hands on his hips and pressed down hard while she rose and fell in a steady rhythm. She came first, usually she was very vocal but she realized that Sadie was some where in the house. She collapsed on him and he smiled turned them over where she was on her back and he started to pull almost completely out of her and shove hard back into her. She was already at the brink of another orgasm, when he pulled all the way out of her and pushed himself back into her slowly. She grabbed the sheets making her knuckles white. He started to move in and out in a faster pace and soon they were both falling over.

Jude smile at him and said, "That was great…I think I need to go shower and get ready for school, you want to join me, looks like you'll need another one." He smiled and followed her into the shower.

They emerged thirty minutes later dressed and totally satisfied. Tommy followed her down the stairs into the kitchen where Sadie was sitting with toast and reading the paper. "Did it really take you an hour to wake my sister up?"

Jude blushed and Tommy replied, "A satisfying one at that." Jude grabbed a poptart and handed one to Tommy. He looked at her weird and she said, "Come on Tommy it wont kill you to have one, you're not going to gain ten pounds from one."

"I suppose." He sat next to Jude as they ate their pop tart. Tommy drove her to school and promised to be here right at three so they could grab something to eat before they had to be back for sound checks. She smiled leaned in and kissed him. Just as he said love you babe. Diana West walked past. Jude turned to see the slut posse stairing at them. She walked past them not giving them the time of day and went into her first period class.

Three o'clock came fast today, maybe cause she actually had to work, exams where next week and she had to pass them in order to graduate. That would be one for the press, Instant star is a instant flunk out. God how much more stress could they put onto her. She walked out of the school to see Tommy leaning on his viper talking to the slut posse. Oh well, kind of figured that since they herd him say he'll be here at three. She walked over to him slid in front of Diana kissed his cheek and said, "Come on hun, we got a lot of things to do." She opened the door which accidentally bumped Diana out of her way and climbed into the car. "Sorry Diana, I should be more careful. See you tonight."

Diana put on a fake smile and said, "Sure."

Tommy took her back to his place. "Why are we here, I thought you said were going to get something to eat."

"We are I'm going to make something while you take a nap, you look exhausted and you have to be perform tonight so I want you to take an hour nap, while I make us dinner."

"God, if I didn't already love you I would have fallen right then. Thanks for noticing."

"No prob now get your ass up those steps, and Sadie and Porsha are going to meet you at your school at 7pm there bringing us wendys too."

"Now I REALLY LOVE you."

An hour later Jude was awoken by Tommy's voice calling her down stairs. She walked into a dark room lit with candle light. On the table was spaghetti salad and French bread. Instead of wine she could see grape juice. "Grape juice."

"Well we have to be working in thirty minutes."

"Good thinking, you know its going to be funny when we walk in and see our crew setting up the gym, I mean I doubt our school could have ever got that good of crew. Plus the whole decorations crew is going to be drooling over the tec guys. You and Kwest clean up quite nicely."

"Yeah I know, they all want me."

"Shut up and eat before we end up covered in it." He laughed and filled his mouth with spaghetti. After dinner Jude ran up stairs threw on a baggy shirt of Tommy's and her hair up in a sloppy bun. She loved the fact that she didn't always have to look her best to land the man of her dreams. Plus she loved to smell him all day.

They amazingly made it to the school with a minute to spare. When they walked in G-Major has already taken over. They must have been there for awhile already Kwest waved Tommy over and Jude found her way over to the stage to start setting up the gear with SME. She was covered in sweat and dirt and crawling under the stage to plug in a cord. She came back out all dirty but feeling proud of herself, that's when she saw Diana, of course she looked all cute, every hair in place and prob. Smelled perfect to. She was on her way over to Tommy. Jude realized she's going to have to start the game of cat and mouse early.

Jude walked up behind Diana and said to Tommy, "hey do you want to go through a run, I just finished setting up with the guys."

Tommy looked at her and said, "Looks like you have, why didn't you have one of the boys do that."

"I'm not afraid to get dirty."

"Yeah I know your not, okay lets start. I'll give you the Q in a few minutes, I got some stuff I still have to get in order. The last time the board was used someone took it apart wrong."

"Ewww…Don't mess with Tommy's board." He laughed and pulled her close and wiped dirt from her face and showed it to her. "Sorry under the stage is mucky…is that even a word."

"Shut up, go get the boys rounded." He pushed her away and she looked back and Diana was still standing closely by him but not talking to him, which was smart because Tommy was one who doesn't like to chit-chat while he's working. Actually he gets kind of pissed off when you bother him.

She rounded up the guys and was standing on the stage when Tommy said through the mic, "Okay girl, its time everything is set up here, lets start with white lines."

"Okay," They all got set up and started to sing white lines. It ended up taking a bit longer then expected but that was okay in the end. They were going to end up singing three songs first was going to be Who am I Fooling, second Worth Waiting For, and last White lines.

They were still rehearsing when Portia and Sadie walked in carrying Wendy's and followed by three scared looking girls with make-up and every ones outfits. Jude saw the Wendys and in the middle of worth waiting for she stopped and said, "Food's here, be back in twenty." Everyone laughed as they saw her jump of the stage making a loud thump and grabbed the food from Sadie. She hoped back on the stage grabed a burger and bit into it. Tommy came up and sat next to her. "Harrison your always thinking about food."

She leaned over to him and whispered, "Food and sex, but mostly food." He smiled and kissed her deeply in front of everyone. The guys where standing behind them and said, "ewwww…." They rushed towards Jude grabbed the food and jumped off the stage and sat down and proceeded to chow down. Speid said with a mouth full of food, "Seriously Dude, how can you mack out with lord squinty frown."

"I don't know DUDE, how did I every mack out with you, oh wait I imagined Tommy."

Speid put his hand on his heart with a hurt look but then started to laugh and said, "Good burn Dude."

"Vincent how many times do I have to tell you I'm not a dude." Tommy leaned over and whispered, "That's for sure." Jude's mouth went open and she hit him in the arm which Tommy yelled and started to rub it. "I take it back you so are a dude." Tommy knew he had to run before getting hit again he jumped off the stage and started to run but Jude caught up to him and jumped on his back. He said, "What now I have to give you a piggy back ride." She leaned in and said, "yep! Back to my Burger!" Tommy proceeded back to the stage where her food was left stranded. The whole gang from G-Major were so use to this they didn't pay much attention to them, but as for the people still decorating they all stopped and watched.

It was five minutes later and Jude was in the middle of throwing pickles at the boys when she herd Portia announce from the stage. "Too all of you dysfunctional people I have to work with need to listen. I have set up proper arrangements for you in this place. The girls dressing room is in room 43 and the guys will be in room 42. If I so much as hear about some innocent student walking in on you all changing and have to deal with some law suit you will be fired so, lock the doors or else!" Then she grabbed Jude and pulled her along towards room 43.

Jude couldn't believe that she was stripping down in Mr. White's classroom, oh the irony of it all! She had a whole hour in half before they actually had to be back in the gym but it was all a rush. Sadie was getting dressed and freaking out about how her hair would not corporate. Portia was shoving a naked Jude into a robe so she could get her hair make-up toes and nails done. Come to think of it, she wouldn't have let this many people see her naked before Tommy, he really has made her appreciate her body more. The hair stylist started to fuss with her hair and finally Sadie noticed what he was doing to Jude and told him to shove off. Sadie replaced herself in front of Jude's hair and said, "This is your big night I'm not going to let some French idiot ruin it for you."

Sadie started to pull Jude's hair out of the up due and Jude said, "Thanks Sadie, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Forty minutes later they herd a knock on the door and it was Tommy and Kwest. They wanted to go.

"No Tommy were not ready, we wont be ready for awhile and don't even think about going into that gym without Jude on your arm, you aren't working tonight, you're here for her. So your just going to have to wait out there because were all still getting ready."

Jude said from her chair, "Let him in Portia."

"No, were not even dressed yet."

"So, not like he hasn't seen everyone in here naked before."

Portia rolled her eyes and said, "He's not to see you until you're done and that's how its going to be. So back off Tommy you can go wait in the other classroom."

_"Fine whatever." Tommy rolled his eyes at her and left. Thinking about Jude's comment, I really have seen them all naked, I'm a slut. I need to make her believe that she's the only one I want to be with, but how._


End file.
